Les secrets de minuit
by Lord-Snape
Summary: Traduction de l'histoire Secrets of Midnight de Lizzy0305. Couple principal : Severus/Harry. Note et résumé à l'intérieur.
1. Chapter 1

_**Note de la traductrice**_ : J'ai le plaisir de vous présenter une nouvelle histoire d'Harry Potter. Cette fiction a été écrite par _Lizzy0305_, n'hésitez pas à passer sur sa page de profil ! J'ai bien sûr reçu l'accord pour pouvoir la traduire.

Il y aura exactement 20 chapitres. Concernant la publication, je ne peux vous donner de délai, plus on avancera dans l'histoire et plus les chapitres seront longs, mais les premiers arriveront assez vite je pense.

Je vous souhaite à tous et toutes une bonne lecture !

_**Résumé**_ : Après une détention avec Ombrage, Harry erre dans les couloirs avec une main en sang. Il rencontre Snape, qui est bien sûr, très curieux de savoir pourquoi le jeune homme n'est pas dans son lit. Dans l'obscurité de la nuit, leur relation change. Cependant, une guerre est sur le point de commencer.

_**Note de l'auteur**_ : Cette histoire est également disponible en chinois et hongrois. Les liens se trouvent sur mon profil.

1. Cette histoire est un slash avec des scènes de sexe très chaudes, donc si vous n'aimez pas le boy's love, Harry Potter, moi ou cette histoire, s'il vous plaît, veuillez ne pas lire. Je ne veux pas recevoir de messages incendiaires. Bien sûr, si vous avez une critique négative, elle sera toujours bien accueillie.

2. Cette histoire commence au cours de la cinquième année. L'idée m'est venue lorsque Rickman (acteur jouant Snape) dit « Tut, tut Potter ». Le voir ainsi était très sexy. Après le quatrième chapitre cependant, nous aurons un saut dans le futur et nous atterrirons environ cinq ans après la guerre.

3. Avertissements : Il y a un peu de, je ne sais pas comment l'appeler, cette chose dans les deux premiers chapitres et quelques personnes me demanderont si Severus est un vampire. Non, il ne l'est pas, vous verrez pourquoi il fait ce qu'il fait. Couple : à part l'évident Severus/Harry, il y aura aussi Sirius/Rémus, mention (passé) de Severus/Lucius et mention de Ron/Hermione dans certains chapitres. Si cela n'est pas votre tasse de thé, nous nous disons au revoir ici. Il y aura également un léger BDSM, et quand je dis léger je veux dire que je suis encore assez maladroite avec le BDSM et j'ai probablement foiré le truc. Je mettrai un avertissement dans chaque chapitre s'il y a des choses sérieuses à l'intérieur. Et bien sûr, il y a le sexe. Entre hommes. Deux d'entre eux, le plus souvent. Sexe chaud et humide détaillé.

4. Bien qu'il se développera dans les chapitres suivants, au début de cette histoire Harry est mineur. Il a 15 ans. Il aura des relations sexuelles avec un adulte de deux fois son âge. Ceci est une fiction. Si dans la vraie vie quelque chose comme cela vous arrivait, foncez et ne regardez pas en arrière. Nan, je plaisante ! Mais gardez à l'esprit que ceci est effectivement un crime !

5. Cette histoire était censé avoir que trois chapitres ! Trois ! C'est pourquoi, l'histoire semble aller un peu vite au début. Mais les réponses reçues étaient tellement adorables et extrêmement positives et étonnamment belles et super-mignonnes que j'ai continué à l'écrire. Il va probablement avoir dix-huit chapitres, plus le prologue et un épilogue. Et ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne pourrai jamais jamais jamais abandonner cette histoire, jamais.

6. L'anglais n'est pas ma langue maternelle. Whoua, c'est ce que vous vous dites. Yep c'est ainsi. Donc, je m'excuse par avance pour les erreurs. Merci Merlin, Sexy. Lil. Emo pour leur aide pour rendre lisible cette histoire. Merci !

7. Je vous aime tous autant que vous êtes. Il n'y a aucun moyen de dire combien cette histoire compte pour moi. Même lorsque vous ne n'avez pas entendu parler de moi depuis des siècles, vous avez toujours été là. Je vous aime tous. Si vous avez une question, où aimeriez me parler à moi ou quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un MP ici ou sur TUMBLR

8. Oh et encore une chose : les traductions. Oui et oui et un million de fois oui ! N'hésitez pas ! Je me sens honoré chaque fois que quelqu'un me demande s'il peut traduire certaines de mes fics. N'hésitez pas à le faire et si vous avez des questions me le faire savoir. Je demande juste une chose. Si vous publiez en ligne, s'il vous plaît, envoyez-moi un lien pour que je puisse le mettre sur ma page de profil. Merci !

9. Le fantastique univers d'Harry Potter appartient à la merveilleuse JK Rowling. Je ne fais que jouer avec quelque uns de ses personnages et en aucune façon pour me faire de l'argent.

10. Si vous êtes toujours là, félicitations et merci ! Amusez-vous bien.


	2. Prologue : Où les secrets commencent

**Les secrets de minuit**

_Prologue : Où les secrets commencent..._

_Rangez vos baguettes, s'il vous plaît,_ entendit-on mais cette fois personne ne bougea.

Harry Potter, tout comme ses autres camarades de classe, savait exactement qu'il était vain d'espérer que ça change. Ombrage tiendrait une leçon identique comme elle l'avait toujours fait. Futilité qui poussa Harry immédiatement dans un état irrité. Voldemort était vivant et qu'ils soient coincés ici avec cette femme qui suivait aveuglément les ordres du ministères, il sentit une forte envie de frapper quelque chose.

_Ouvrez vos livres au chapitre huit et..._

_Commencez la lecture_, termina Ron à côté de lui, connaissant la suite très précisément. Dean, qui était assis en face d'eux se retourna et sourit. Harry sourit en retour puis ouvrit son livre, avant qu'Hermione le pousse à le faire ou il finirait avec une autre détention.

Il avait été en mesure de lire l'essentiel pendant dix minutes, puis il prit sa plume à la main et commença à griffonner sur le côté de l'ouvrage. Son vif semblait assez bien après un certain temps. Ron sourit et le toucha avec sa baguette. Le vif ouvrit ses ailes et commença à voler sur les pages. Tout deux le regardèrent quand il survola les lettres du livre.

Harry dessina un homme sur un balai de l'autre côté de la page et poussa le livre plus près de Ron qui transforma de nouveau le dessin. Le petit personnage chassa immédiatement la petite boule mais comme il n'avait pas de doigts réels, peu importe à quel point il essayait, il ne pouvait pas attraper le vif d'or.

_Stop_, chuchota Harry à la figurine, _attends_.

Il tira une longue ligne verticale entre les deux, deux dimensions que le petit homme sur son balai heurta. Il secoua ses maigres bras de colère. Harry lui ajouta rapidement une minuscule paume ronde et quelques doigts. La figurine regarda sa main, l'agita puis commença à voler de nouveau vers la balle rapide.

_Oui_, siffla Ron doucement, quand le petit homme attrapa finalement la balle et la tenait victorieusement.

_Y a-t-il un problème, M. Weasley ?_ Ombrage sourit délicatement.

_Non, professeur. _Ron toussa. _J'ai juste éternué._

Harry essaya de réprimer son rire en couvrant sa bouche. Dean le regarda et sourit à nouveau, Ombrage ne le voyant pas.

_M. Potter ?_

_Je pense que j'ai attrapé un rhume, professeur._ Répondit Harry faiblement. _J'espère que personne d'autre ne va l'attraper._

Puis Dean toussa aussi, _je crois que c'est trop tard_, dit-il.

Cette fois-ci, le reniflement de rire de Harry était indubitable, cependant, il essaya de nouveau de le cacher en toussant.

_D'autres enseignants peuvent tolérer ce genre d'attitude, M. Potter, mais ce n'est pas mon cas. _Déclara Ombrage en se levant. Harry l'entendit arriver vers lui, il toucha immédiatement son livre avec sa baguette, murmurant «_ Evanesco_ ».

Le vif disparu dans un pop et le petit bonhomme lui fit un dernier signe de la main avant de disparaître à son tour, juste avant qu'Ombrage lui arrache le livre.

_Qu'est-ce que vous venez de faire, Potter ?_

_Rien, professeur_, répondit Harry d'un air innocent.

Ombrage ricana et déposa sa baguette sur le livre. « _Révèle-moi tes secrets._ » s'écria-t-elle mais le livre resta totalement identique. Elle le lâcha et se retourna vers Harry, ses yeux de grenouille semblaient presque prêt à exploser et le jeune homme remarqua une veine palpiter sous son oeil droit. Il toussa encore.

_Il n'y a qu'une seule chose dans cette l'école autre que ces enseignants incompétents qui ne devraient pas être en mesure d'enseigner._ Elle pointa sa baguette sur Harry qui serra ses doigts sur la sienne sous la table, prêt à jeter un Expelliarmus ou un Protego.

_Qu'est-ce que c'est, professeur ?_ Demanda-t-il avec un sourire qui s'avérait être totalement hypocrite.

_Ce ramassis d'étudiants insupportables._ Lança-t-elle vicieusement. _Mais je ne suis pas surpris par cela, avec l'éducation que vous avez reçu dans le passé, ce n'est pas une surprise que vous soyez presque sans exception une bande de menteurs, tricheurs et fauteurs de troubles._ Elle se tourna et fixa les visages qui la regardaient. Le sourire de Malfoy ne se fana pas et Harry savait pourquoi. Le blond était une de ces exceptions. _Regardez autour de vous, vous ne voyez rien ? Le ministère a essayé de vous aider, vous diriger vers un avenir meilleur, loin de ces demi-races bornées et de ce vieux fou sénile. Ne le voyez-vous pas ?_

_Le ministère ne cherche qu'à nous contrôler,_ murmura Harry tranquillement en regardant son bureau. _Et il n'y a rien de contraire avec nos enseignants. Il y a bien sûr, toujours..._ Le jeune homme leva son regard vers celui d'Ombrage. ..._une exception_.

Hermione sursauta à côté de lui, mais Harry sourit alors que le visage du professeur se crispa d'une expression furieuse. Elle tenait sa baquette si prêt, légèrement sous le choc sans doute, que les lunettes d'Harry risquaient de se renverser.

_Vos professeurs sont_... commença Ombrage outragé mais fût coupé par Harry.

_Excellents, au moins ceux que je connais, le professeur McGonagall est tout simplement génial. Personne ne connaît mieux les plantes que le professeur Chourave, le professeur Flitwick peut charmer tout et faire paraître facile la théorie et la pratique. Même Snape est bon quand il s'agit des potions, personne ne peut dire le contraire._

Ombrage renifla comme si une grosse mouche s'était coincé dans sa gorge. _Oh s'il vous plaît, la seule raison pour que ce maudit Serpentard ait été autorisé à revenir dans cette école était parce que Dumbledore l'ait protégé, cette chauve-souris répugnante._ Cria-t-elle. _Son arrogance est indescriptible vu qu'il n'est qu'une des marionnettes de Dumbledore et rien de plus. Je connais d'autres potionnistes qui font un travail bien meilleur que lui, hideuse créature incompétente._

Harry pouvait sentir son sang bouillir. Bien que Snape et lui voulaient se tuer mutuellement la plupart du temps, entendre Ombrage parler de lui ainsi, l'appelant une hideuse créature fut de trop. Les autres descriptions étaient évidemment pour Harry à ne pas prendre au sérieux. Depuis quand Snape pouvait être considéré comme un homme facilement manipulable, sans oublier qu'il soit un mauvais potionniste ? Harry ne pouvait pas la croire, pas après sa deuxième année quand Snape dû brasser la potion de Mandragore qui a ramené tous les élèves pétrifiés.

Sa main crispé sur sa baguette, il remarqua du coin de l'oeil que le sourire avait disparu sur le visage de Malfoy, et avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte de ce qu'il faisait, les mots sortirent de sa bouche. _C'est un excellent potionniste, le meilleur que cette école n'ait jamais connu ! _Cria le jeune homme farouchement. Il ne savait pas d'où lui venait cette soudaine envie de protéger le Maître des potions. Si on parlait de Dumbledore ou McGonagall, cela serait compréhensible mais Snape ? Il n'eut pas le temps d'y penser plus longuement que les mots continuèrent à sortir, il se sentait bien de pouvoir contredire Ombrage. _Il est intelligent et connaît les potions mieux que quiconque !_

_Il ne connait rien, mon garçon ! Il n'est juste qu'une marionnette stupide rien de plus, et il sera la troisième personne dont je vais me débarrasser après l'imposteur et le demi-géant !_ Hurla Ombrage, sa baguette et son visage si près de celle d'Harry qu'il pouvait sentir des gouttes de salives tomber sur sa peau.

Dégoûté et hors de contrôle, Harry bondit et rugit férocement, _salope !_

_Retenue, Potter !_ Cria Ombrage, sa voix haut perchée, sa main tremblante de fureur.

Harry pointa sa baguette vers le professeur Ombrage, la regarda, croyant à peine ce qu'il venait de dire. Une partie de son esprit nota que sa main était parfaitement immobile, même pas une petite secousse par contre son coeur battait vite et il était légèrement essoufflé.

Hermione tira sur son bras vers le bas pour qu'il se rassoit sur sa chaise.

_Vous venez de faire perdre une centaine de points à votre maison, M. Potter._ Dit Ombrage d'une voix traînante. _Et vous gagnez un rendez-vous avec moi tous les soirs de la semaine à venir._ Ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire suave. Elle se retourna vers son bureau et se rassit comme si rien ne s'était passé. _Retournez à vos livres, s'il vous plaît._

Harry fixa son bureau. _Est-ce que je viens de recevoir une retenue pour avoir protégé Snape ?_ S'interrogea-t-il enfin.

_Ouais mec_. Lui répondit Ron, lui même ne comprenant pas ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Harry soupira et se frotta le « Je ne dois pas dire de mensonges » en ligne rouge qui était déjà bien gravé sur le dos de sa main. _Oh merde._


	3. Chapitre I

**Les secrets de minuits**

_Chapitre I _

* * *

><p><p>

Harry errait seul dans les couloirs sombres, sans tenir compte d'où il allait.

Cette garce.

Il ne se plaindrait pas, habitué à la douleur physique depuis longtemps, mais les autres, ces étudiants de première année qu'il avait vu hier, qui n'avait fait que courir en riant dans les couloirs... ils n'auraient pas dû être sanctionnés.

Il s'arrêta près d'une grande fenêtre et regarda dehors. La vitre teintée de rouge reflétait exactement ses sentiments. Il était en colère, une colère noire contre cette folle. Il serra son poing et la douleur refis surface dans sa main gauche. Il la contempla. Génial, il recommençait à saigner. Il poussa un soupir irrité et regarda de nouveau l'extérieur.

_Potter, que faites-vous ici à cette heure ? _Une voix froide émana de l'obscurité du couloir. Harry tourna la tête vers l'endroit d'où elle venait, mais savait déjà exactement à qui elle appartenait.

_Professeur Snape, j'étais en détention avec le professeur Ombrage._

_Et il vous était impossible de retrouver le chemin de votre dortoir ? _Snape s'approcha.

Alors seulement, Harry regarda autour de lui et remarqua qu'il était loin de la tour de Gryffondor, mais en fait de l'autre côté du château. Sa surprise dû se voir sur son visage car le Maîtres des potions ricana en soupirant, _bien sûr que non..._

_Donc, vous avez de nouveau reçu une détention, Potter. Il est clair que vous êtes incapable de rester assis sur votre cul, n'est-ce pas ? _Demanda le professeur en souriant. La mâchoire d'Harry se baissa légèrement à l'entende des mots de Snape. Être au milieu d'un couloir sombre et désert après minuit, faisait agir son professeur plus librement.

_Vous me connaissez, Monsieur. _Répondit-il avec un soupçon de rire dans sa voix.

_Ho oui, qu'avez-vous fait cette fois ? Parler du Seigneur des Ténèbres en face d'elle, ou tout simplement lui dire qu'il est revenu ? _Snape leva un sourcil, connaissant trop bien les tentatives passées de Harry à ce sujet.

Harry sourit, puis se tourna vers la fenêtre. Accoudée au bord, il répondit.

_Pas exactement. Le professeur Ombrage a dit que cette école était pleines... d'ordures, que les enseignants étaient incompétents et qu'ils ne devraient pas être autorisés à enseigner. _Cita-t-il.

_A-t-elle dit quelque chose d'autre ? _Demanda Snape en joignant ses mains.

_Elle a également mentionné... votre incapacité à enseigner. _Répondit le jeune homme tranquillement.

_Cette salope. _Siffla le Maître des potions.

_J'ai dit la même chose, _fit Harry en riant, toujours penché à la fenêtre. _Elle n'a pas vraiment apprécié..._

Les yeux de Snape s'ouvrit largement. _Vous avez fait quoi ? _Interrogea-t-il, surpris.

_Hé bien, elle a dit que vous étiez incompétent, que vous ne connaissiez rien et... c'était quoi déjà ? _Réfléchissant un instant, le jeune homme continua, _ha oui, je me souviens... « Votre arrogance est indescriptible vu que vous êtes une marionnette de Dumbledore. » Je ne suis tout simplement pas d'accord avec ce qu'elle a dit..._

_Potter, pourquoi défendre mon honneur ? _Demanda Snape sèchement.

Harry le regarda, ses yeux brillaient d'honnêteté sous le clair de lune. _Monsieur, vous pouvez me haïr, et même si notre relation élève-professeur n'est pas la plus parfaite, je pense quand même que vos capacités sont exceptionnelles et que votre intelligence est bien plus supérieure à celle de cette stupide sal... excusez-moi, je voulais dire à l'intelligence du professeur Ombrage. Je n'ai jamais douté du fait que vous êtes l'un des sorciers le plus remarquable vivant aujourd'hui. _L'un des pires aussi, ajouta-t-il pour lui-même.

Le mâitre des potions resta sous le choc pendant quelques minutes, remerciant Merlin que le garçon regardait par la fenêtre.

_Donc, oui, je l'ai appelé « Salope » et lui ai dit qu'elle était idiote. Puis j'ai eu une détention._

_Tut, tut, Potter. _Dit Snape d'une voix faible qui envoya des frissons dans le dos de Harry. _Vous ne savez jamais quand vous taire... _poursuivit-il, secouant légèrement la tête.

_Potter, votre main. _Grogna l'homme quand son regard se porta sur la main ensanglanté du plus jeune.

_Ce n'est rien, Monsieur. _Répondit Harry instantanément, sans même la regarder. Il savait exactement à quoi elle ressemblait.

_Elle saigne, Potter. _Harry haussa les épaules au commentaire.

_Montrez-moi. _Ordonna Severus, essayant d'attraper sa main.

_Ce n'est pas nécessaire, Monsieur._

_Ce n'est pas un souhait mais un ordre, donnez-moi votre main, Potter. Je ne vais pas le répéter. _Dit Snape froidement.

Harry tendit la main et Snape l'a pris. Grâce à la lune il réussi à lire « Je ne dois pas dire de mensonges » à travers le sang qui continuait à couler.

Mais le jeune homme n'était pas intéressé par la cicatrice. Le sentiment de la main de Snape sur lui le fit se sentir bizarre pour ainsi dire. Être si près de Snape et ne pas être terrifié était quelque chose de nouveau, Harry devait l'admettre, mais ce sentiment chaleureux, cette suscité, juste par son contact. En regardant les yeux sombres du professeur, il se rappela la sensation de regarder un puits, un puits sans fond.

Il voulait sauter pied joint dans ce puits, pensa-t-il. À cette pensée il se retrouva terrifié. Il retira sa main de celle de Snape, en disant : _Je vous l'avais dit, ce n'est rien..._

_Suivez-moi, Potter. _Le professeur se retourna et fit quelques pas avant de remarquer que Harry ne suivait pas.

_Potter, êtes-vous sourd ? _demanda-t-il irrité. _Pourquoi dois-je vous le dire deux fois ? Suivez. Moi. Maintenant !_

_Mais monsieur... _Commença le jeune homme timidement mais fût coupé par le Maîtres des potions.

_Potter, voulez-vous que je vous donne une nouvelle détention pour avoir désobéi à mes ordres ou allez-vous enfin bouger?_ Snape souffla et se remit en marche. Harry, après hésitation, le suivit rapidement.

Ils marchaient dans le château et Harry ne fit pas attention où ils allaient. Il pensait retourner à la tour Gryffondor, le pourquoi le professeur l'y emmenait était encore un mystère pour lui.

Soudain, Snape s'arrêta, se retourna et attrapa Harry par sa chemise, le jetant littéralement à côté d'une statue en couvrant sa bouche avec sa main. Harry était resté sans voix mais le professeur murmura dans son oreille « _Silence _» qui le fit gémir.

Être si près de l'homme n'était pas vraiment une chose habituelle et le pire était, réalisa Harry les yeux grands ouverts, qu'en raison de leur proximité, il pouvait sentir l'odeur de Snape. Il prit une profonde inspiration par le nez et un parfum frais envahi immédiatement son esprit. C'était comme de plonger dans les profondeurs de l'océan. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent encore plus grand, pris de panique, il se sentit hyperventiler ce qui n'arrangeait rien. À chaque gorgée d'air, l'odeur s'enfonçait tout au fond de lui, ce qui affectait non seulement son esprit, mais également tout son corps. Même les endroits critiques.

Severus perçut le garçon s'agiter entre lui et le mur quand il entendit des pas s'approcher. Il pressa le jeune homme un peu plus sur la surface froide, le bloquant de son corps tout entier. Il se pencha à l'oreille de nouveau et chuchota, _Ne bougez pas. _Ce qui rendit Harry encore plus excité. Il laissa tomber sa tête en arrière, essayant de se calmer mais être si près du professeur ne l'aidait pas du tout.

Quand une femme habillée de rose sortit du coin, tout deux se figèrent. Harry oublia même de respirer jusqu'à ce qu'Ombrage ne s'éloigne. Merci à la merveilleuse statue à côté d'eux qui les avait caché ne pouvant imaginer les problèmes qu'ils auraient eux si cette salope les avait pris dans cette position, dans cette obscurité, pressé fermement l'un contre l'autre.

Snape lâcha Harry et recula. Il regarda le garçon qui semblait encore sous le choc. _Suivez-moi, et ne faites pas de bruit._ Murmura le professeur d'une voix presque inaudible, causant encore plus de frissons le long du dos, du cou et des bras de Harry. Le garçon hocha la tête et se dirigea à la suite du professeur de potions aussi silencieusement qu'il le pouvait. Il n'avait aucune confiance à sa voix pour répondre quelque chose.

Snape ouvrit une porte et laissa passer le jeune homme.

Harry regarda autour et remarqua qu'il était dans les appartements privés de Snape. Ils étaient... beaux. Les couleurs noirs et verts foncés remplissaient la chambre, mais ce n'était pas aussi sombre que la salle de classe dans les donjons et pas aussi froid.

_Asseyez-vous. _Ordorna le Maître des potions et le jeune homme le fît. Il s'assit sur un canapé en cuir vert bouteille et ne dit rien. La salle était remplie de ce parfum enivrant qu'il avait senti avant et il savait que s'il devait parler à l'instant, sa voix tremblerait. Donc, il regarda fixement Snape qui versait des liquides différents dans un chaudron, faisant une potion, probablement.

_Potter, je présume que quand Ombrage vous invite à une séance d'écriture, elle vous offre du thé, non ?_

_Oui, Monsieur. _Dit Harry, essayant toujours de se calmer.

_En avez-vous bu ?_

_Jamais, Monsieur. _Harry sourit se souvenant de Maugrey Fol Oeil.

_Donc, vous n'êtes pas aussi stupide que je le pensais. _Severus hocha la tête, tournant le dos à Harry. Le jeune homme sourit simplement au commentaire. Il ne sentait pas celui-ci comme une insulte habituelle.

_Savez-vous ce que c'est, Potter ? _Interrogea le professeur de potions, montrant dans un coin de la pièce un chaudron à demi rempli de liquide.

_Je suppose que ce n'est pas de l'eau._

_Votre mode de déduction semble s'être amélioré, Potter. _Ricana le professeur. _Ceci n'est, effectivement pas de l'eau. Ceci est appelé Veritaserum. Savez-vous à quoi sert cette potion ?_

_Je me souviens que vous me menaciez de m'en donner l'année passée, oui. _Harry sourit. _C'est une potion qui vous fait dire la vérité._

_Exactement. Je fais cette potion pour Ombrage, elle n'est pas encore terminée. _Dit l'homme calmement, appuyé contre sa table en regardant fixement les yeux de Harry.

_Mais... Monsieur, pourquoi faites-vous ça ? _Cria Harry surpris, oubliant presque son aine légèrement douloureuse.

Snape grogna. _Parce que tout le monde ne peut se permettre d'agir de façon imprudente, stupide et arrogante comme vous ainsi que l'appelé « salope » devant toute la classe. Quand il s'agit de nous, humbles mortels, nous devons obéir quand elle nous demande quelque chose._

La potion commença à grésiller et la couleur devint d'un violet profond. Il en versa dans un petit bol et prit un fouloir vert et se dirigea vers Harry, s'agenouillant devant le garçon assis.

Le jeune homme le regarda étonné et sentit sa mâchoire chuté alors qu'il regardait Snape à genoux devant lui, presque entre ses jambes. Ce spectacle fit battre son coeur un peu plus vite. Plusieurs images apparaissant à son esprit, chacun d'eux, y compris Snape dans les différentes étapes d'une fellation extrêmement satisfaisante. Harry réprima un gémissement, qui aurait sonné assez fiévreusement s'il ne s'était pas arrêté à temps.

_Nous vous inquiétez pas, je ne vais rien faire... de coquin. _Dit Snape en regardant dans les yeux verts malicieusement. À sa grande surprise, il vit les joues de Harry devenir rouge et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

_Déçu, hein Potter ? _Sourit Severus.

_Plutôt surpris, Monsieur. _Se ressaisissant et répondant avec toute la dignité qu'il lui restait. Il se pencha en arrière, essayant de rendre la distance entre eux un peu plus grande et se gratta le cou avec sa main gauche.

L'instant d'après, il vit une paire d'yeux à quelques centimètres des siens. Les yeux étaient noirs comme le plus profond, le plus long tunnel à avoir jamais existé. Le sentiment de vouloir marcher à travers, en explorant tout en lui, revint avec une force étonnante.

_Surpris, pourquoi ? Qu'attendez-vous que je fasse à genoux, Potter ? _La voix de Snape était vraiment faible. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait exploser. Il sentit la main du professeur sur la sienne qui était toujours à son cou. Il sentit des doigts doux se diriger vers sa cicatrice, avant qu'elle ne soit soudain empoigné un peu trop fermement et tiré d'arrière en avant.

Severus ria de l'expression de Harry quand se dernier se rendit compte que le professeur jouait avec lui. L'homme reprit la potion qu'il avait faite, tenant toujours la main ensanglanté de Harry dans la sienne, disant au garçon en colère. _Ceci pourrait vous faire sentir un peu mal à l'aise._

Avant que le jeune homme ait la moindre chance de demander qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait le rendre mal à l'aise, il sentit une langue chaude et humide glisser sur sa main, nettoyant sa blessure. Maintenant, il connaissait la réponse.

Il voulait enlever sa main aussi vite que possible, mais son professeur était beaucoup plus fort que lui.

_Arrêtez de vous débattre Potter, vous ne pourrez jamais m'échapper. _Dit Snape, un sourire sur son visage quand il leva les yeux vers Harry, sa bouche effleurant la peau du garçon.

Le danger dans la voix de Snape et la menace évidente ne fit rien pour arranger l'érection du jeune homme. Il n'était ni en mesure de parler ni de bouger, seuls ses yeux suivaient chaque mouvement du professeur, ce dernier ouvrant la bouche et léchant sa peau, encore et encore. Cette langue fait de velours sur sa main froide le fit frissonner, chair de poule sur tout le corps, Harry dû se mordre les lèvres pour retenir ses gémissements. Impossible, il n'était pas en mesure d'arrêter de regarder l'homme. Sa vue fixée sur les interminables coups de langue, sur les yeux noirs rayonnants de sauvagerie et de la bouche incroyablement douce se déplaçant sur sa peau.

Harry avait toujours su qu'il était... fasciné par cet homme, sa dangereuse aura sombre autour de lui mais il n'avait jamais imaginé que son intérêt soit aussi profond.

Severus lécha une dernière fois la main juste pour s'assurer qu'elle ne saignait plus puis la lâcha. Il trempa l'écharpe verte dans la potion jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit assez humide, ensuite la plaça sur la peau du jeune homme, la pliant autour de sa main comme un bandage.

_Laissez-la pour le reste de la nuit, également jusque demain soir si possible. _Dit le Maître des potions, il se leva simplement et s'en alla avec le reste de la potion de guérison. Harry resta sans voix, assis sur le canapé vert foncé comme une statue. Il regardait toujours l'endroit où le professeur s'était mis à genoux, quelques secondes auparavant.

Il détestait Snape maintenant, encore plus qu'avant, pour jouer avec lui comme ça. Il voulait quitter cet endroit, cet homme et s'il avait un peu de chance, laissant ses sentiments également derrière lui.

_Hum..._ Il essaya de faire sonner sa voix un peu plus fort. Malgré ses jambes tremblantes, il réussit à se tenir debout. _Hum... Merci... Professeur. _Gémit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte.

_Où pensez-vous aller, Potter ? _Résonna une voix rauque de l'autre côté de la pièce.

Harry sentit une vague de feu se précipiter dans sa colonne vertébrale, pour atteindre certains points qu'il ne connaissait pas l'existence. Était-ce le moment de payer pour le traitement que Snape lui avait donné ? Une autre pensée peu catholique lui traversa l'esprit.

_Je retourne à la tour Griffondor, Monsieur. _Bien qu'il le signifiait comme une déclaration, ça sonnait un peu comme une question. Que faisait-il ? Il n'allait pas demander la permission à Snape pour retourner dans son dortoir, ça serait absurde.

_Tout seul ?_ Répondit une voix sombre à nouveau, cette fois venant de droite, derrière lui. Il se retourna rapidement et se retrouva en face de Snape.

... Fût tout ce qu'il pu dire, quand le professeur posa une main sur la porte, juste à côté de son oreille droite.

Le coeur de Harry gronda dans sa poitrine comme mille tambours, battant le rythme de ses sentiments. Excitations, étonnement et la peur mélangés dans une seule émotion en lui, le laissant une fois de plus sans voix et immobile fixant les yeux noirs.

_Comment voulez-vous partir, sans connaître le mot de passe ? _Murmura Snape plaçant son autre main sur la porte.

Harry resta bouche bée. Pendant une seconde, il pensa à la façon dont il serait facile pour quelqu'un de lui jeter un sort en cette instant, une petite voix dans sa tête lui répondit que son professeur serait là pour le protéger. Oui, bien sûr... mais qui le protégerait de Snape ?

_J'ai besoin d'un mot de passe pour vous laisser aller._

Harry força son esprit embrumé à penser à quelque chose, quoi que ce soit qui pourrait être le mot de passe parfait qui pourrait le sortir de cette situation. Des centaines de mots se précipitèrent dans son esprit, des sorts, les noms de différentes potions, des mots en Fourchelang mais aucun d'entre eux ne semblaient suffisamment compatibles.

_Iftahhh yaaa ssssimmssssimm_. Essaya de plaisanter Harry avec cette expression bien connue. L'utilisant également en Fourchelang, espérant gain de cause. Ce ne fût pas le cas.

Severus bougea aussi vite qu'un python et saisit les deux mains de Harry, les plaça au dessus de la tête du jeune homme, les poussant contre la porte et en les maintenant fermement avec sa main gauche. La droite quant à elle attrapa sa baguette et la pointa dans le cou de Harry, juste au-dessus de son pouls.

_Drôle Potter, mais incorrect. Vous avez une nouvelle chance... _Murmura le professeur à l'oreille de Harry avec un sourire et le jeune homme gémit.

Pressé contre une porte, immobile, sans baguette, avec Snape à seulement quelques centimètres, Harry gémit de nouveau. La moitié de lui voulait savoir ce que son professeur comptait lui faire mais son autre moitié était terrifié de le découvrir.

Il essaya de lutter contre l'homme, mais il savait déjà que c'était impossible. Le Maître des potions était fort, nageant dans les arts sombres.

_Je vous ai déjà averti une fois, arrêtez de vous débattre, vous ne pourrez jamais m'échapper. _Murmura Snape s'appuyant de tout son corps contre le garçon. Sa voix, basse, sombre et dangereuse, glissa sur la peau de Harry ainsi que son coeur, caressant d'un touché ferme.

_S'il vous plaît... Snape... _Il gémit, les yeux fermés, haletant de cette vague d'air chaud chatouillant son cou. Il ne voulait pas chercher le mot de passe, il avait complètement oublié qu'il voulait sortir, la seule chose dont il avait besoin en ce moment, c'était que cette voix continue de parler, ces mains le caressant et ces lèvres... un baiser.

L'instant d'après, il se retrouva assis sur le sol du couloir, son professeur grimaçant méchamment au dessus de lui.

_Empressé de retourner à votre tour, Potter ? _Ricana le Maître des potions en se mettant en marche. _Et c'est professeur Snape pour vous._

Harry se leva rapidement, essayant de reprendre le contrôle de lui-même depuis longtemps perdu. La porte était béante, il avait dû tomber lorsque son professeur l'avait ouverte. _Professeur, je peux trouver mon chemin seul jusqu'à la tour. _Dit-il, agissant courageusement et de manière contrôlée par rapport à ce qu'il ressentait vraiment.

Severus s'arrêta net et se retourna, sa robe tourbillonnant autour de lui. En deux pas, il était debout juste en face de Harry.

_Ce n'est pas par courtoisie, Potter, je suis votre professeur et je ne vous laisserai pas vous promener seul dans les couloirs à une heure du matin. _Déclara-t-il et Harry remarqua qu'il avait utilisé le même ton que dans la salle de classe.

_J'ai l'habitude, Monsieur. _Harry se sentait beaucoup plus téméraire maintenant, hors de cette pièce, loin de cet enivrant parfum.

_Ombrage patrouille ce soir. _Fit remarquer Snape froidement.

_Oh..._

_Exactement. _Ricana Snape. _Maintenant, suivez-moi. Et ne me le faite pas répéter une nouvelle fois ou je jure que vous le sentirez passer._

Ils marchaient dans les couloirs silencieusement, sans lumière, de peur de rencontrer Ombrage. Ils ne parlaient pas, ils ne se regardaient même pas. Hé bien, Snape ne regardait pas Harry, mais le jeune homme n'était pas en mesure de voir les yeux de son professeur. Il regarda la robe noire flottant autour du Maître des potions, en pensant à la façon dont il voulait désespérément l'homme.

_Pourquoi me regardez-vous, Potter ?_

_Je ne vous regarde pas. _Protesta Harry, regardant le sol immédiatement.

_Ne vous avisez pas de me mentir à nouveau. _Dit Snape en s'arrêtant.

_Je ne vous men..._ Harry n'eut pas le temps de finir. La baguette de Snape s'était placé juste au milieu de son visage.

_Vous disiez ? _Demanda le professeur d'une voix basse.

Harry déglutit. _Je ne vous regardait pas,... seulement votre tenue._

_Et pourquoi exactement regardiez-vous ma tenue. _Lui demanda Snape en s'avançant près de lui.

« Il ressemble à une panthère noire qui chasse. » Pensa Harry. « Cela fait de moi... sa proie » Il déglutit à nouveau.

_Je regardais tout simplement votre... dos, Monsieur ?_

_Êtes-vous intéressé par mon dos, Potter ? _Demanda Snape avec un sourire très étrange sur son visage. Il devait sûrement trouver la situation très drôle.

Quand une image de lui s'enfonçant dans l'arrière de son professeur monta dans l'esprit de Harry, il se sentit comme si quelqu'un l'avait frappé dans l'estomac.

_Hum... Non, monsieur. « _S'il vous plaît ayez pitié de moi », supplia-t-il en lui-même.

_Le portrait de la Grosse Dame est au bout du couloir. Allez vous coucher. Si je tombe sur vous dans les couloirs une nouvelle fois, je vous donnerai quelque chose de beaucoup plus douloureux que cela. _Nota Snape après un moment, hochant la tête vers la main bandée de Harry. _Allez._

_Oui, monsieur. Bonne nuit. _Harry obéit immédiatement, remerciant toutes les divinités qu'il connaissait.

Après quelques pas, la voix de Snape l'arrêta. Cette voix sombre, dangereuse. Il ne pouvait plus attendre d'être seul dans sa chambre et de pouvoir se soulager.

_Je vous ai dit de ne pas me mentir. Vingt points en moins à Griffondor. _Dit Snape en s'en allant. Rapidement, il disparu dans l'obscurité.

Harry fût incapable de se déplacer pendant plusieurs minutes.


	4. Chapitre II

**Les secrets de minuit**

Chapitre II

* * *

><p><p>

« Je ne dois pas dire de mensonges. »

Harry écrivait de nouveau. Une page entière était déjà remplie.

« Je ne dois pas dire de mensonges. »

Il regarda Ombrage. Elle buvait du thé, les chatons sur les assiettes jouaient joyeusement derrière elle.

« Je ne dois pas dire de mensonges. »

Sa main faisait mal à chaque mot qu'il écrivait, mais il s'en foutait.

« Je ne dois pas dire de mensonges. »

_- Nous vous avisez pas de me mentir à nouveau. - _Fit une voix dans son esprit, le faisant gigoter sur son siège.

« Je ne dois pas dire de mensonges. »

_- Je vous ai dit de ne pas me mentir.- _Comment pouvait-il savoir qu'il mentait ? Comment était-il possible que cet homme le connaisse si bien ?

« Je ne dois pas dire de mensonges. »

Il regarda le foulard, qui était replié autour de sa main, lui donnant la force de survivre à cette terrible nuit. Après cette dernière, tout serait enfin terminé. On était vendredi, le dernier jour de sa semaine de détention.

« Je ne dois pas dire de mensonges. »

Le foulard vert. Il se rappela une conversation et tout à coup, il était de retour dans la grande salle avec Ron et Hermione.

_**Flashback**_

_Qu'est-ce que c'est . _Demanda Ron en pointant le foulard à travers la table.

_Ma main saignait, alors j'ai mis ça autour d'elle. _Menti Harry.

_Laisse-moi voir. _Hermione, assise à côté de Ron, prit sa main avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit. _Je n'ai jamais vu ce truc avant. Regarde, il y a des initiales dessus...- SS - _Le coeur de Harry manqua un battement, il ne l'avait pas remarqué avant.

_Je l'ai acheté il y a longtemps. _Expliqua-t-il nonchalamment.

_Ne mentez pas, Potter. _Chuchota une voix derrière lui si doucement que seulement lui pu l'entendre. Harry renversa son verre quand il se retourna aussi vite qu'il le pu.

_Professeur Snape. _Il regarda l'homme en face de lui. Ron et Hermione restèrent là en silence, Hermione ne lâchant pas sa main.

_Parfaite observation, comme toujours. _Snape regarda Harry, puis son fouloir puis de nouveau Harry. Ensuite s'éloigna.

_Qu'est-ce que c'était ? _Gémit Ron en regardant le professeur.

_Je ne sais pas. _Répondit Harry._ -_ Mais je veux savoir.- Pensa-t-il en lui même.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, le ramenant vers le présent.

« Je ne dois pas dire de mensonges. »

_Entré_. Dit Ombrage, reposant sa tasse doucement.

« Je ne dois pas dire de mensonges. »

Le jeune homme entendit la porte s'ouvrir.

« Je ne dois p... »

Snape.

_Vous vouliez me voir, Dolores ?_ Le maître des potions regarda Ombrage puis Harry. Il remarqua le foulard vert enroulé autour de la main droite ainsi que la blessure qui saignait abondamment sur la main gauche. Il secoua la tête légèrement et donna à Harry un regard qui disait. - Vous ne pouvez pas être sérieux. -

_Oui, Severus_. Elle sorti le prénom comme si elle parlait d'une maladie infectieuse. _Je veux savoir quand sera prête la potion que je vous ai commandé_.

Le veritaserum, pensa Harry.

_Bientôt_. Répondit Snape, légèrement irrité. _Demain, peut-être. Comme je vous l'ai dit, cette potion est très délicate et difficile à faire. Pour qu'elle soit réussie, vous devrez attendre encore un peu, Dolores._

_Très bien._ Ombrage hocha la tête et sourit à Snape. Harry sentit une envie de vomir. Le professeur de potions dû ressentir la même chose quand il leva un sourcil.

_Si vous n'avez plus besoin de moi, je vous laisse. Je vois que vous avez une leçon importante à apprendre à Potter._ Dit-il en souriant.

_Oh oui, vous pouvez nous laisser._ Fit Ombrage en indiquant la porte, laissant s'en aller Snape comme s'il n'était que simple serviteur. Cela mit Harry en colère. Il appuya la plume juste un peu trop fort sur le papier, et celle-ci cassa net.

_Ah, excusez-moi, professeur._ Murmura le jeune homme. Snape le regarda et Harry était sûr qu'il savait exactement pourquoi cette plume s'était cassé.

_Ne vous inquiétez pas Potter, j'en ai une autre._ Ombrage sourit méchamment et remis une autre plume à Harry. _Continuez votre travail._ Ordonna-t-elle alors que Snape fermait la porte derrière lui.

oOo

Une heure plus tard, Harry sortit de la pièce avec un soupir. C'était fini. Enfin, fini.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à sa main, il saignait assez bien. Il était sûr qu'il garderait une cicatrice. Il commença à marcher dans les couloirs vers la tour de Gryffondor. Toutes ses pensées tourbillonnaient autour de la même personne.

Il tourna à de nombreux coins et laissa derrière lui plusieurs statues sombres. Il avait choisi le chemin le plus long pour retourner à la tour. Il avait besoin de temps pour aérer son esprit. Soudain une ombre devant lui sembla bouger. Il leva les yeux et vit une personne debout au milieu du couloir.

_Suivez-moi._ Fit l'ombre et Harry le suivit, sans dire un seul mot cette fois-ci.

Il entra dans les appartements de Snape quelques minutes plus tard. _Asseyez-vous_. Entendit-il derrière lui alors que le professeur se dirigeait vers son bureau, attrapant le bol avec la potion. L'aine de Harry se crispa. - Pas encore, non...-

Il s'assoyait sur le canapé et essaya de se détendre, pensant à autre chose, surtout pas aux prochaines minutes quand Snape allait le soigner à nouveau.

_Avez-vous reçu volontairement cette détention, juste pour me rencontrer après ?_ Interrogea le professeur dans le dos de Harry.

_C'est le dernier jour, après une semaine de détention, Monsieur._ Répondit Harry, espérant que peut-être, les choses de la nuit dernière ne se répètent pas. Après quelques secondes, il parla de nouveau.

_Monsieur, puis-je vous demander quelque chose ?_

_Si je dis non, allez-vous la fermer ?_ Répondit le professeur, appuyé contre son bureau face à Harry maintenant.

_Probablement pas, Monsieur. _Sourit Harry.

Snape soupira, secouant la tête. _Allez-y, demandé._

_Le véritasérum, Monsieur... Il est prêt, n'est-ce pas ?_ Harry indiqua le chaudron dans le coin.

Le Maître des potions sourit. Pendant une seconde, le jeune homme pensa que le professeur n'allait pas lui répondre, mais ensuite, il entendit : _Alors, vous avez remarqué._

_Mais alors, pourquoi ?_ Harry n'avait pas besoin d'expliquer ce qu'il voulait dire, c'était clair pour tous les deux.

_Réfléchissez Potter ! Cette salope m'a insulté. Personne ne peut agir ainsi et s'en tirer facilement. _Oh oui, Harry savait cela.

_Personne ?_ Répéta le jeune homme. Et qu'en était-il de lui ?

Le Maître des potions le regarde sombrement et commença à marcher vers le canapé où Harry était assis. _Non, Potter, personne._ Il s'agenouilla devant le jeune homme. _Et croyez-moi, vous ne voudrez pas l'oublier._

Il y avait quelque chose qu'Harry était sûr qu'il n'oublierait jamais. Ce regard, le regard de Snape. Cette avidité, le regard déterminé, ce qu'il vit à l'instant même resterait gravé dans sa mémoire à jamais.

_Je ne l'oublierai pas, Monsieur._ Répondit le jeune homme, un tressaillement dans la voix.

_Bien_. Fît Snape en buvant un peu de la potion. Harry savait exactement ce qu'il allait arriver maintenant, mais ne fit rien pour l'en empêcher. _Donnez-moi votre main, Harry._

Il tendit la main. _Pourquoi m'appelez-vous Harry ?_

Severus prit cette dernière dans la sienne et se pencha au-dessus. _C'est.._. dit-il en regardant dans les yeux grands ouverts du garçon, et laissant glisser sa langue le long de la peau lésée. _... votre prénom après tout, ou je me trompe ?_ Murmura-t-il doucement, léchant de nouveau la blessure de Harry.

Harry sentit son érection se durcir et n'était pas en mesure de répondre. En entendant son prénom sortir de ces lèvres, il trouva ça beaucoup plus excitant que ce qu'il devrait être. En fait, ça ne devrait même pas avoir d'effet sur lui, mais il sentait son coeur battre frénétiquement.

Les lèvres de Snape se déplaçaient toujours sur sa peau, tout à coup, sa main droite commença à bouger de son propre chef. Il glissa ses doigts dans les longs cheveux noirs de son professeur.

Il entendit un gémissement et cette fois, ce n'étaient pas les siens.

Le maître des potions sentit les doigts dans ses cheveux, le tenant fermement, l'appuyant encore plus sur la main de Harry. Il ouvrit sa bouche et sa langue alla de nouveau le long de la blessure. Puis, il aspira légèrement la peau, qui fit gémir le garçon. Il continua plus brusquement, appuyant sa langue profondément sur la blessure. Il ne pu le croire quand il entendit un halètement. Donc, vous aimez la rudesse, pensa-t-il en lui-même sa main glissant sur la cuisse de Harry, caressant légèrement le jeune homme.

Harry laissa tomber sa tête sur le canapé, cambrant son dos loin de ce dernier, essayant d'arriver plus près de Snape. Il savait que son érection était clairement visible et le Maître des potions devait-être aveugle pour ne pas le remarquer.

Il baissa ses yeux, grands ouverts d'excitation, et son regard rencontra celui de Snape. L'homme souriait, un sourire diabolique sur son visage et Harry pensa que c'était probablement la fin.

La main gauche de Snape glissa jusqu'à celle de Harry dans ses cheveux et l'attrapa fermement, la tirant vers le bas. Il la déposa sur le canapé et dénoua le foulard autour d'elle. Quelques secondes plus tard, le foulard vert était baigné dans la potion, tandis que le professeur donnait de minuscules baisés sur la main du jeune homme, se déplaçant légèrement. Ses lèvres ne caressaient plus la blessure, mais allèrent plus loin, sur ses doigts.

Lorsque Snape arriva au bout de ses doigts, Harry pensa que c'était enfin terminé, cette torture électrisante arrivait à son terme, mais non, le Maître des potions avait autre chose en tête. Sa bouche s'ouvrit et prit l'index de Harry dans sa bouche, sa langue chaude et humide glissant sur lui, les dents grattant légèrement. Ensuite, le professeur fit glisser le doigt plus profondément dans sa bouche et commença à le sucer. Harry ne comprenait pas comment ces yeux froids pouvaient répandre autant de chaleur et le faire brûler d'un feu invisible.

Snape tourna la main de Harry d'un mouvement rapide, qui fit haleter le jeune homme de plaisir. Le professeur tenait fermement la paume, ne lui donnant aucune chance de s'éloigner tandis que sa main droite saisissait la manche du pull de Harry et la poussa, créant de nouvelles zones à explorer.

Harry ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de souffler et gémir quand il sentait la langue râpeuse se diriger vers son bras. Une dent énergique s'enfonça dans sa peau, et des lèvres douces embrassa la zone douloureuse pour faire partir la douleur. Ses jambes ouvertes, donnant assez de place pour que les hanches de Snape se presse contre lui. Il sentit de nouveau une main sur sa cuisse se déplaçant lentement vers son érection douloureuse mais sans la toucher.

Snape s'avança un peu plus jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne le cou nu de Harry puis son oreille. Faisant glisser la pointe de sa langue sur son lobe, en murmurant.

_Vous semblez être au bord du précipice, Potter._

Seul un gémissement du jeune homme lui répondit. Le Maître des potions semblait aimer ça.

_Bien que je n'ai encore rien fait de vous..._

Rien ? L'esprit de Harry hurla à travers l'épais brouillard. Était-ce vraiment rien ? Il était presque venu seulement à cause de sa voix il y a quelques secondes.

Soudain, il sentit un vent froid et réalisa que c'était parce que Snape s'était penché en arrière. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent et vit le professeur tordant le surplus de potion sur le foulard. Il fit un bandage autour de la main de Harry comme il l'avait fait hier. Le jeune homme était encore sous le choc alors qu'il regardait les doigts de Snape travailler sans la moindre indication érotique.

- C'est pas juste. C'est vraiment pas juste...-

Sans un mot, Snape se leva et plaça la potion sur l'étagère.

_Allons-y. Je dois patrouiller._ Et avec cela, le professeur sortit de la salle.

Harry était encore abasourdi, mais il suivit son professeur. Il se sentait comme si c'était le calme avant la tempête, en y réfléchissant, il n'était pas sûr de vouloir voir ce qu'il se passerait quand la tempête arriverait. Il ferma la porte derrière lui et se précipita tranquillement après Snape.

Ils marchèrent tous les deux, Harry n'osant pas parler, il n'était sûr de rien. Après que sa main ait glissé dans les cheveux de Snape, il avait pensé qu'il était sur le point de mourir. Mais son professeur n'avait rien dit par contre ses gestes étaient devenus brutaux. Sucer, embrasser jusqu'à ce que son esprit soit devenu blanc. Et puis, le moment d'après, il s'arrêtait. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ? Harry ne comprenait pas. Il avait quand même dans l'idée que son professeur jouait avec lui. Et il n'aimait pas du tout ça.

Snape tourna à droite et le jeune homme savait qu'ils avaient atteint le portrait de la Grosse Dame.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant et Harry donna le mot de passe. La porte s'ouvrit et le jeune homme se tourna vers Snape.

_Eh bien, merci... pour tout, Monsieur._

_Ne soyez pas si reconnaissant, je vous ai à peine aidé._ Ricana le Maître des potions. _La prochaine fois peut-être._

_Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois, professeur._ Dit Harry à la légère.

_Je vous connais_, souffla Snape en se retournant. _Il y aura certainement une prochaine fois, bonne nuit, Potter._ Dit-il en s'éloignant.

_Professeur Snape ?_ Demanda Harry avec un sourire.

Snape ne disait rien, ne se retourna pas, il s'arrêta simplement indiquant ainsi qu'il écoutait. C'était tout se dont Harry avait besoin.

Il se faufila jusqu'au professeur, le plus silencieusement et su qu'il avait réussi à le surprendre quand il sentit Snape se tendre contre lui quand il appuya son corps contre lui. Il glissa une main sous le bras de Snape et effleura la poitrine de l'homme, l'autre errait vers le bas.

_Vous réalisez que vous me rendez dur chaque nuit, pas vous ?_ Murmura Harry taquin à l'oreille de l'autre homme emmenant ses doigts fermement sur l'aine de Snape. Il fut surpris de sentir qu'il n'était pas le seul à cacher une énorme érection. _Faites de beaux rêves, Severus._ Rit Harry

Le Maître des potions se retourna juste à temps pour vois la peinture se refermer.

Il souriait méchamment.

_Ce n'est pas fini, Potter._ Murmura-t-il en s'éloignant.


	5. Chapitre III

**Les secrets de minuit**

_Chapitre III_

* * *

><p><p>

Le lendemain matin, le professeur de potions se réveilla avec une belle érection. Faites de beaux rêves, hein ? Certainement. Il prit une douche rapide et se précipita vers la Grande Salle pour prendre une tasse de café avant que la masse bruyante d'étudiants n'arrivent, l'empêchant de jouir de sa consommation de caféine bien nécessaire. Il était en patrouille depuis trois heures du matin, ensuite impossible de trouver le sommeil à cause de ce satané gamin. Il n'avait pu dormir ayant gardé l'odeur du jeune homme sur lui et le goût du garçon sur sa langue.

Il marcha au milieu des tables, les odeurs des différents petits déjeuners arrivèrent furtivement jusqu'à ses narines, le laissant mourir de faim. Mais la nourriture n'était pas la seule chose qui le laissait affamé. Il sourit en se rappelant ce qui s'était passé la nuit dernière dans ses appartements, puis dans le couloir. Ce gamin, gémissant sans contrôle, puis saisissant son érection en face de la tour de Gryffondor, sans se soucier que quelqu'un soit présent... Cet arrogant, gosse téméraire.

_Minerva, Dumbledore._ Salua-t-il ses collègues en prenant son siège à côté de Minerva.

_Bonjour, Severus, vous arrivez juste à temps pour la saucisse. Essayez, elles sont incroyablement délicieuses._ Dit Dumbledore en lui souriant. Comment pouvait-il être si gai tous les matins, se demanda le Maître des potions. Hé bien, peut-être qu'il ne faisait aucun rêves érotiques sur un de ses étudiants...

_Merci, je pense que le café me suffira amplement._ Il hocha la tête avec un soupçon de sourire et versa le liquide dans sa tasse.

_Vous avez besoin de manger quelque chose, Severus._ Fit Minerva se joignant à la conversation. _Mangez au moins des oeufs._

_Ma chère..._ sourit Snape, _une pomme, est-ce acceptable ?_

_Hé bien, c'est mieux que rien, je suppose._ Minerva lui lança un regard strict, puis sourit quand le professeur de potions pris une belle pomme verte dans le panier. Elle jeta un oeil à la pomme, se demandant sûrement s'il y avait assez de nutrition, puis de nouveau, elle regarda le Maître des potions, voir si ce dernier mangeait le fruit. Snape fixa étrangement la femme à côté de lui quand il croqua dans la pomme verte lentement. Minerva hocha la tête et continua son petit déjeuner.

Snape secoua la tête et murmura « _Mère poule_ ». Ce qui fît éclater de rire Dumbledore. Minerva se mit à rougir et lança un regard très sévère au professeur de potions, qui avait également un petit sourire sur ses lèvres.

_Appelez-moi comme vous le voulez, Séverus mais n'oubliez pas que je ne fais que prendre soin de vous._ Dit Minerva sévèrement.

_Je suis un homme adulte, je n'ai pas besoin d'être choyé_,_ Minerva_. Répondit-il en soulignant chaque mot, donnant un regard méchant à sa voisine.

_Oh, si vous êtes un homme adulte, alors dites-moi, quand était-ce la dernière fois que vous avez couché avec quelqu'un ?_ Interrogea la femme en buvant tranquillement son thé à base de plantes.

_Excusez-moi, ou diable allez-vous chercher ça ?_ S'écria Snape désespérément, son café chaud terminant sa course dans ses poumons à cause de cette question. Il regarda Albus pour avoir un soutien mais les yeux clair brillaient gaiement. Le vieux fou s'amusait.

_Hé bien, pour un homme adulte en bonne santé, je suis sûr que vous avez besoin de..._

_S'il vous plaît ne terminez pas votre phrase, ne dites rien..._ Coupa Snape.

_... sexe..._

_Hé bien sûr, vous continuez..._ Le maître des potions gémit douloureusement, une main couvrant ses yeux.

_Ça doit se faire, il n'y a pas besoin de rougir, Severus, c'est la façon naturelle de vivre en tant qu'êtres humains._ Railla Minerva.

_Oh, vous vous trompez Minerva, je ne rougis pas !_ « Au contraire, je deviens plus pâle à chaque mot que vous dites. »

_Et pourquoi donc Severus, je me le demande. Ai-je touché un point sensible ?_ Demanda-t-elle en souriant à Albus.

_Minerva_, commença Snape, _je vous considère comme une amie, Merlin aidez-moi, si vous continuez, je pourrais vous surprendre avec une potion mortelle pendant le déjeuner d'aujourd'hui._

_Oh Severus, vous ne feriez jamais une telle chose._ Sourit Minerva. _Pourquoi ne me laissiez-vous pas vous présenter..._

_Non ! Certainement pas._ Éclata le Maître des potions. _Je ne suis pas prêt à souffrir à cause d'une autre de vos tentatives pour me trouver un homme, jamais. Je ne vous ai toujours pas pardonné pour la dernière fois._

_Pour l'amour de Merlin, Severus. C'était il y a trois ans ! Vous devez me laisser..._ S'écria la femme.

_Non, Minerva, je ne vais certainement pas vous laisser faire n'importe quoi._

_Pourquoi ?_ Dumbledore leva un sourcil, _qu'est-il arrivé la dernière fois ?_

_Aller Minerva, dîtes à Dumbledore votre dernière tentative pour m'humilier._ Dit Snape en agitant sa main.

_Rien n'est arrivé Albus, ce n'était pas du tout humiliant, il réagit de façon exagérée._

_Vraiment, Minerva ? Je me le demande. Peut-être que d'aller avouer à un homme, que je déteste, de s'approcher de moi courageusement car j'avais le béguin pour lui. Ou parce que, après ma première tentative de l'envoyer paître, vous m'avez invité pour un dîner et quand je suis arrivé, je n'ai trouvé qu'un homme stupide, inintelligent et égoïste qui m'attendait ?_ Dit Snape en ricanant.

_J'ai simplement essayé de vous apporter un peu de... hum... bonheur._ Répondit la femme en rougissant.

_Bonheur ? Bonheur ?_ S'écria Snape en regardant Minerva. _Vous pensez vraiment que j'allais trouver le bonheur avec un homme comme ça ? Ai-je l'air si désespéré que ça ?_

_Merlin, non Severus. Je pensais juste que..._

_Quoi ? Qu'une partie de jambe en l'air serait commode pour moi ?_ Snape semblait en colère maintenant.

_Par la barbe de Merlin, Severus, nous sommes à table._ Dit Dumbledore mais ne pouvait cacher son sourire. _Qui était cet homme ?_

Après un moment de silence complet, Snape parla si doucement que le directeur n'était pas sûr d'avoir entendu. _Gilderoy Lockhart._

Le directeur éclata de rire, la salle fît écho de sa voix joyeuse. Certains étudiants levèrent les yeux et le regardèrent fixement pendant un moment ensuite retournèrent à leur petit-déjeuner.

_Oh ma chère... Minerva, qu'avez-vous fait ?_ Demanda-t-il, essuyant les larmes de rire.

Le Maître des potions secoua la tête et fixa Minerva.

_Très bien, d'accord._ Minerva jeta son couteau et sa fourchette sur la table quand elle leva ses mains en l'air, se rendant. _J'avoue que j'ai fait une petite erreur..._

_Petite ?_ Albus pleura de nouveau de rire. _Il n'existe pas une personne aussi incompatible pour notre Severus._

_Merci._ Snape hocha la tête avec reconnaissance.

_Très bien alors, une grosse erreur. J'ai fait une terrible erreur._ Admis Minerva, cachant ses yeux derrière sa main. _Je ne sais pas à quoi je pensais, Severus. Je suis désolée_. Elle regarda l'homme à côté d'elle, qui, à sa grande surprise, souriait maintenant.

_Excuses acceptées. Il suffit de ne jamais recommencer._ Ricana le Maître des potions. Après un moment, il ajouta en souriant. _J'ai encore des cauchemars la nuit._ Il ferma les yeux de dégoût. _Quand je lui ai ouvert ma porte, il était là vêtu d'un rose révoltant, chemise moelleux, souriant comme un idiot sans cervelle et dire qu'il était venu pour m'aimer..._ dit-il en massant ses tempes.

_Qu'avez-vous fait de lui ?_ Demanda la femme curieusement.

_Je lui ai jeté un sort sur mon seuil. Il est resté inconscient contre le mur opposé pendant plus d'une heure._ Répondit Snape simplement. Son ton suggérant que l'homme méritait ce qu'il avait eu.

_Mais j'ai une amie... Elle est vraiment..._

Snape regarda le plafond magique, incrédule. _Qu'ai-je fais pour mériter ça ?_ Gémit-il.

_Assez, Minerva._ Coupa Albus, plaçant doucement une main sur le poignet de la femme. _Vous embarrassez notre amis. Et vous savez qu'il n'est pas intéressé par la gente féminine._

Minerva hocha la tête. _Je ne comprends toujours pas comment est-ce arrivé. J'ai toujours pensé que Severus et Lily Evans étaient..._

_Lily et moi étions des amis, rien de plus, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais vous l'expliquer encore une fois._ Il soupira, tournant sa tête tristement vers son assiette vide. Elle lui manquait encore beaucoup.

_Je me souviens que vous regardiez constamment Sirius Black à son retour, mais..._ commença Albus mais le Maître des potions ne l'écoutait plus. Il leva les yeux mais ne vit aucun étudiants en face de lui. Comment était-ce arrivé ? Comment sa vie sexuelle (ou plutôt le manque de vie sexuelle) ne devienne le sujet du matin ? Choc et stupeur étaient gravé sur son visage, lentement, incrédule, il tourna la tête vers ses amis. Amis ? Qui avait besoin d'ennemis avec des amis comme ces deux-là ?

Avant que le directeur ne puisse finir sa phrase, Snape le coupa.

_J'apprécierais vraiment si tous les deux vous cessiez de parler de mon orientation sexuelle. Parlons de vous, Minerva, quand avez-vous eu votre dernier rapport sexuel ?_ Demanda-t-il soudain, en espérant faire taire la mère poule pendant un certain temps. Hé bien, il n'eut toutefois pas ce qu'il voulait.

Minerva rougit et Dumbledore se leva de table dans un geste brusque. Ils n'osaient pas se regarder l'un l'autre, et ce dernier murmura. _Je préfère y aller maintenant_. La femme hocha simplement la tête tandis que son regard était fixé sur une saucisse.

_Vous ne pouvez pas être sérieux. Oh Merlin !_ Les yeux de Snape s'écarquillèrent quand la révélation le frappa et il regarda le dos du directeur, qui disparu rapidement derrière la porte. _Oh Merlin..._ répéta-t-il en état de choc.

_Taisez-vous, Severus et mangez votre pomme_. Dit la femme strictement.

Snape jeta un dernier regard incrédule à la femme qui semblait ignorer son existence. Merci Merlin pour cela, mais quand même...

Il pris une bouchée de sa pomme quand il laissa errer ses yeux sur les quelques étudiants qui étaient encore assis dans la Grande Salle. Quand ses yeux atteignirent la table des Gryffondor, il fut surpris de voir les yeux verts familiers le fixer intensément.

Il prit de nouveau une bouchée du fruit sucré.

Harry tenait une pêche dans sa main droite. Il regarda Snape puis de nouveau la pêche, donnant une sensation de faim pour chacun d'eux. Il dirigea le fruit à ses lèvres et croqua. Une goutte de jus couru le long de sa mâchoire et le doigt, dont il le lécha lentement, sans regarder le Maître des potions. Puis sa langue passa tout le long de la chair sucrée du fruit, léchant chaque gouttes avant qu'elles ne puissent tomber.

Harry sourit et posa un pouce sur sa lèvre inférieure. Il devait sûrement y avoir un peu de jus car le moment suivant, il mit le doigt dans sa bouche et lentement, très lentement, sa langue glissa sur sa peau.

Snape décida qu'il était temps de partir avant que son érection soit encore plus visible. Il laissa tomber la moitié de sa pomme sans pour autant détacher son regard du jeune homme. Le garçon posa la pêche et pris un couteau en main. Avec précaution afin de ne pas salir le foulard vert, il coupa le fruit juteux.

Snape posa son coude sur la table et se pencha en avant. Son doigt massant légèrement sa tempe, tandis que son pouce se dirigeait vers sa mâchoire. Son index glissa entre ses lèvres, sa langue léchant inconsciemment.

Le jeune homme remarqua son intérêt quand il lécha toute la longueur du couteau. Potter sourit quand il mis un morceau de pêche entre ses dents, lécher et sucer le liquide miellé. Il poursuivi, morceau par morceau, mangeant le fruit et la patience de Snape.

Le professeur tendit la main vers sa tasse en buvant un peu de son café amer, il sourit à Harry sur le bord de sa tasse. Le jeune homme le vit clairement et lui répondit d'un large sourire. En continuant à sourire, il laissa tomber le dernier morceau de pêche dans sa bouche et se leva.

Snape fit de même. Après avoir bu la dernière goutte de son café, il marcha après le jeune homme qui atteignait déjà les portes de la Grande Salle. Le Maître des potions se dirigea rapidement après lui, mais quand il sorti dans le couloir, il ne réussi qu'à apercevoir une robe sombre disparaître derrière un coin. Il n'était pas sûr que la robe appartenait à Harry mais comme c'était la seule chance d'attraper le garçon, il marcha à la suite.

Harry se tenait au milieu du couloir désert, l'attendant.

_Bonjour, Monsieur._ Salua le jeune homme de loin. _Vous avez bien dormi ? _Demanda-t-il, un sourire sur son visage.

_Oui, en effet. Mes rêves étaient très... agréables._ Répondit Snape avec un visage sans expression.

_Et avez-vous profité de votre petit-déjeuner, Monsieur ? J'ai trouvé la pêche vraiment délicieuse ce matin._

_J'ai cru le remarquer. _Murmura Snape calmement avec les yeux brûlants. Harry ne pouvait pas arrêter de sourire. _La pêche semblait très savoureuse, vous avez raison._ Convenu Snape quand il atteignit le garçon.

Harry déglutit quand l'homme se tenait devant lui avec une indéfinissable expression sur son visage.

_Rentrez. Maintenant._ Ordonna-t-il en montrant une porte à côté d'eux.

Harry se retourna et essaya de l'ouvrir, sans y arriver.

_C'est fermé. Dois-je donné le mot de passe à nouveau ? _Interrogea Harry audacieusement.

Lorsque Snape attrapa sa baguette, pour la première fois ce matin, le jeune homme cru qu'il avait été trop loin. Peut-être qu'il avait mal compris les actes du professeur la nuit dernière.

Snape agita sa baguette et Harry entendit un clic venant de la porte. Il essaya de nouveau et la porte s'ouvrit mais ses craintes restèrent alors qu'il entrait dans la classe sombre, déserte et poussiéreuse.

La seconde suivant, il se sentit poussé contre le mur le plus proche. Encore une fois.

_Que voulez-vous, Potter ?_ Snape regarda dans les yeux verts étincelants.

Harry fut surpris par la question.

_Que voulez-vous dire ?_

_Ne jouez pas, Potter, que voulez-vous de moi ?_

« Oh, c'est une bonne question », pensa le jeune homme, mais il ne pouvait répondre dans l'immédiat.

Snape d'autre part, avait posé une question et voulait une réponse.

_Si vous ne l'avez pas remarqué, ceci ést une question, Potter. Et les questions, il faut y répondre. Donc donnez-moi votre réponse. _

_Où quoi, vous me prendrez des points ?_ Répondit le jeune homme. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait. Snape était vraiment fou ou faisait-il juste semblant ? S'il était vraiment fou, alors le baiser qu'il avait reçu la nuit dernière ?

Snape claqua une main à côté de l'oreille du jeune homme et ce dernier eut peur pendant une seconde. Pas à cause du geste brutal du professeur, pas même la révélation qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen de sortir de la salle, mais cette pensée simple qu'il avait juste été trop loin le terrifiait. Il avait ouvertement flirté avec un professeur, d'ailleurs le professeur Snape était l'homme qui le détestait et l'homme dont toute l'école avait peur.

_Répondez-moi !_ Demanda Snape d'une voix basse, menaçante. Harry frissonna de nouveau et pris une décision.

_Hé bien, non._ Il regarda dans les yeux sombres et haussa les épaules. _Juste vous._ Il poursuivit avec le même ton sombre que Snape avait utilisé.

_Vous ne savez pas ce que vous voulez._ Répondit Snape en ricanant.

_Oh, par l'enfer, bien sûr que je le sais. Je sais exactement ce que je veux. Et... vous ?_

_Êtes-vous sûr, Potter ? Vous me voulez ? Vous voulez ça ?_ Snape se montra lui-même._ Vous voulez-ça ?_ Demanda-t-il à nouveau et avec un mouvement rapide, il remonta la manche de sa robe. Sa voix était encore plus sombre quand il montra la marque des ténèbres sur son bras. Le jeune homme tourna les yeux vers la marque, puis de nouveau sur le visage du professeur. Il attrapa le poignet qui était étendu vers lui et tomba à genoux.

Les yeux du professeur s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il regardait le gamin s'agenouiller devant lui, sa bouche se rapprochant de la marque du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Leur regard connecté, Harry murmura doucement. _Oui, je le veux._ Puis il baissa la tête et donna un doux baiser sur la marque.

Snape voulut gémir de plaisir quand il sentit le baiser brûlant sur sa peau qui n'était aucunement douloureux comparé au touché de Voldemort. Au contraire, c'était vraiment incroyable, ces lèvres douces pressées contre sa peau, l'air chaud qui le chatouillait, il se sentait de plus en plus en difficulté. La connexion du sang dans ses veines s'enflamma. Son corps en entier était en feu avec tant de convoitise qu'il n'était pas en mesure de contrôler.

La main du jeune homme glissa sur la jambe de Snape, appuyant fermement, les ongles griffant le tissu noir. Son enthousiasme conduisit sa main plus haut, sur la face interne de la cuisse de Snape puis un peu plus haut, sur l'érection du professeur.

Les deux gémirent de concert, Snape poussa son membre sur la paume de Harry et le jeune homme continua plus fermement. Soudain, le Maître des potions saisissait les cheveux du garçon et le releva brusquement en l'écrasant contre le mur encore une fois.

_Soyez averti, je ne suis pas une personne douce._ Murmura le professeur à l'oreille de Harry.

_C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre._ Répondit le garçon, ses mains sur la taille de l'homme, le rapprochant. _Si je voulais de la douceur, j'irai avec une fille._ Harry gémit, c'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire avec les dents de Snape qui passaient sur la peau de son cou.

Le Maître des potions enfonça sauvagement ses dents dans la peau de Harry qui gémit. _Et aucun partage_,...

Le jeune homme sursauta quand il sentit les doigts se précipiter sur son aine douloureuse. _Enfin..._ mais aucun son n'était sorti de sa bouche. Quelqu'un d'autre était dans la pièce.

_Professeur Snape, est-ce vous ?_

Un instant plus tard, Snape se tenait à deux pas devant lui, haletant, les yeux verrouillés à ceux de Harry, quand il dit : _Que voulez-vous Sir Nicholas ?_

_Ah, Harry, vous êtes là aussi !_ Le fantôme sourit quand il remarqua que le jeune homme était à ce moment très reconnaissant de l'obscurité qu'il y avait dans la pièce. _Le directeur est à votre recherche, il m'a demandé de vous dire si nous nous rencontrons, qu'il vous attend dans son bureau._

Snape regarda Harry avant qu'il ne ferme les yeux et gémit douloureusement. _Bien sûr._

_Monsieur Potter._ Il ouvrit la porte et fit signe à Harry de sortir.

Le jeune homme sortit dans le couloir brillamment éclairé et ne dit rien quand Nick flotta autour d'eux. Snape claqua la porte derrière lui, hocha la tête puis se retourna et s'éloigna d'un pas rapide.

Harry était abasourdi. Il savait que la vie n'était pas juste, mais à ce point, c'était atrocement vicieux.

oOo

Il était presque minuit et Harry était toujours étendu sur son lit, sans le moindre espoir de trouver le sommeil. Il avait parcouru les couloirs sans fin pendant toute la journée, en essayant de trouver Snape, mais ce fut en vain. L'homme avait disparu du château.

Même Ron et Hermione avaient remarqué qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas avec lui, ils avaient essayé de le faire parler, mais Harry n'avait rien dit. Que pouvait-il dire exactement à ses amis ? Soit ils ne le croiraient pas, soit ils le prendraient pour un fou. Le jeune homme n'aurait pas été surpris qu'ils le pensent, lui même se sentait fou, même à ce moment-là, quand il pensait à la façon dont les mains de Snape sur lui l'affectait.

Il se retourna, pensant désespérément à trouver un moyen qui le conduirait à ce qu'il avait tant besoin. Ensuite, ça le frappa. L'idée était venue avec un gros bang et il se maudit pour être un tel idiot stupide et de ne pas y avoir pensé avant.

Les Maraudeurs.

Il prit la carte dans sa table de nuit et l'ouvrit.

_Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises._ Murmura-t-il et une minute plus tard, il trouva ce qu'il cherchait. Une étiquette nommé Severus Snape se promenait dans sa chambre, de haut en bas, de bas en haut, puis s'arrêta une seconde. Un instant plus tard, l'étiquette recommença à nouveau mais Harry ne regardait déjà plus. Il chercha Ombrage qui était immobile dans sa chambre et c'était tout ce dont Harry avait besoin. Il jeta la carte et sortit de la tour comme il était, pieds nus, vêtu seulement d'une chemise et d'un boxeur. Il courait silencieusement dans les couloirs, cette fois en sachant exactement où il se dirigeait. L'air était froid autour de lui et ses pieds gelaient à chaque pas qu'il faisait.

Il s'arrêta net devant la porte des appartements de son professeur. Il tendit la main vers elle, mais n'osa pas frapper. Il n'y avait plus de retour en arrière. Cette fois, il serait seul, personne pour les déranger dans la chambre de Snape à une heure du matin. Harry hésita. Était-ce vraiment ce qu'il voulait ? Avait-il vraiment envie d'entrer dans cette salle et d'être avec Snape ?

Oui, il le voulait, Harry sourit.

Il frappa à la porte, le coeur battant furieusement.

Puis il frappa de nouveau.

Et encore.

Peu importe le nombre de fois qu'il essaya, il n'eut aucune réponse.

Déception, colère, et cette colère se précipita dans ses veines et le jeune homme donna un coup dans la porte avant de se retourner. Il sentait un noeud dans son estomac et savait qu'il ne disparaîtrait pas avant un bon bout de temps. Il se sentait un peu malade, un sentiment amer de frustration pris place au besoin et à la luxure dans son coeur. Suivre aveuglément ses instincts, il marchait où ses jambes l'emmenait, en espérant vers la tour.

_Hé bien, hé bien, un petit agneau perdu dans le noir ? _Fit une voix froide. Le coeur du jeune homme martelait dans sa poitrine quand il leva les yeux. _Je vous l'ai dit, si je tombe sur vous dans les couloirs encore fois, je vous donnerai quelque chose de beaucoup plus douloureux que cette blessure sur votre main. Est-ce que vous vous rappelez, Potter ? _L'ombre parla de nouveau et les jambes de Harry tremblèrent.

_Vous l'avez dit, Monsieur._ Sa respiration était rapide, il marcha vers la silhouette.

_Alors, pourquoi êtes-vous ici, je me le demande, sachant exactement les conséquences de vos actions._

_Peut-être que je veux que ces conséquences se produisent. Peut-être que je le veux par dessus tout_. Dit le jeune homme, maintenant en face du professeur.

_Hé bien.._. murmura Snape, s'approchant un peu plus de Harry, ._..qui suis-je pour refuser ce que le grand Harry Potter veut ? Même si l'objet de son désir est... moi-même._ Comme une caresse sur la peau, les dernières paroles étaient enfiévrées.

Snape posa sa main dans le cou de Harry quand il l'embrassa profondément, sans retenue, se sentant déjà impatient alors que le jeune homme poussa sa langue dans sa bouche, l'embrassant en retour avec la même force brute. Le Maître des potions repoussa le garçon jusqu'à ce que son dos frappe le mur derrière puis soudain, Snape attrapa ses jambes et les plaça autour de sa taille, appuyant son aine fermement sur Harry qui instantanément gémit à la sensation.

Snape sentit les jambes sur ses hanches se resserrer, le jeune homme essayant de tirer l'homme encore plus près, cependant c'était impossible. Le maître des potions passa sa main sous la chemise de Harry, caressant sauvagement la peau douce du garçon qui gémissait dans sa bouche sans cesse.

L'homme continua à bouger son bassin, ses lèvres se dirigeant dans le cou du jeune homme, mordillant sa chair avec ses dents. Les doigts de Harry agrippèrent ses cheveux, le rapprochant en gémissant. Dans un premier temps, Snape n'entendit pas les murmures du jeune homme jusqu'à ce qu'il entende un « _Non _» venant du garçon.

_Vous changez rapidement d'avis, Potter..._ Dit-il, se penchant en arrière, se sentant quelque peu déçu. Il ne pouvait toujours pas croire ce qu'il venait de faire, peu importe comment il se sentait. Cependant, les jambes de Potter autour de sa taille était une preuve assez évidente de ce qu'il venait de se passer.

_Je veux dire..._ Commença Harry, haletant. _Ne faîtes pas ça._ Ses yeux se fermèrent alors que sa tête retomba.

_Quoi ?_ Snape sourit, ses hanches poussant de nouveau vers l'avant, son érection se frottant sur celle d'Harry.

_Ça !_ Cria Harry ardemment.

_Vous, parmi toutes les personnes, devriez savoir que je fais ce que je veux._ Son aine glissait contre le jeune homme comme si il était déjà en lui, mais très lentement. Il savait bien que cela torturait le garçon. Ce pourquoi, il le faisait exactement.

_Je suis d'accord. Mais dans un lit. Nu._ Gémit Harry, ses mains autour du cou de son professeur, tout son corps se cambrant de la paroi vers l'homme, ses hanches se déplaçant à la même vitesse que celles du Maître des potions.

_Regardez-vous Potter. Si désireux d'obtenir quelque chose que vous n'avez même pas besoin._

_J'ai besoin de vous. J'ai besoin de toi... sur moi... en moi..._

Snape grogna aux mots de Harry.

_Oh Harry..._ Snape soupira sur la peau du garçon. Cela ne devrait pas se produire. Il ne devrait pas être avec Harry. Pas maintenant, ni jamais._ Je ne suis pas le tendre amant que tu attends. _Murmura-t-il, car malgré son bon sens, il voulait plus que tout cela, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire ce qu'il voulait.

_Je ne veux pas d'un tendre amant, je te veux._ Fût la réponse sévère de Harry.

_Je pourrais te faire du mal._ Snape essaya d'effrayer le garçon. Il ne pouvait s'arrêter mais peut-être qu'il pourrait arrêter Harry.

Mais le jeune homme n'était pas facilement effrayé. Il saisi les cheveux de Snape et tira sa tête pour qu'il puisse regarder dans les yeux noirs. Pendant un moment, il ne fit que fixer le noir sans fin puis embrassa le professeur légèrement.

_Je compte sur toi._ Murmura-t-il dans la bouche de Snape, ses mains s'agrippant autour de l'autre homme, le saisissant, le rapprochant.

Pendant quelques secondes, Snape apprécia le tendre baiser puis s'éloigna, regardant les yeux verts hypnotiques, murmurant avec un soupçon de tristesse dans sa voix, _tu ne me connais pas._

_C'est vrai._ Harry hocha lentement la tête. _Je ne sais rien de toi._ Sa main caressant le visage de Snape, son pouce glissant sur les lèvres de son professeur. _Et pourtant, je te fais confiance._

Les yeux de Snape s'écarquillèrent quand il entendit les paroles. _Ta confiance m'étonne_. Dit-il honnêtement, donnant un baiser sur le pouce de Harry.

_Hé bien.._. sourit Harry. _Je suis Harry Potter, le plus génial, gentil et extraor.._.

_La ferme, Potter._ Ricana Snape, poussant Harry contre le mur, moulant leur hanche avec vigueur. Harry ne fût plus en mesure de dire un mot de plus, seuls des gémissements sortirent de sa bouche avant que des lèvres voraces ne le fassent taire pour de bon.

Leur patience était à leur comble et l'homme glissa ses mains sur les fesses de Harry.

_Envisages-tu de me baiser contre ce mur ?_ Gémit Harry quand il sentit Snape tirer son boxer vers le bas.

_En effet, c'est ce que je vais faire._ Répondit le professeur avec un sourire malicieux aux lèvres, tout en caressant le cou du jeune homme.

_Ta ch..., ha, Sn... ! _Harry ne put finir quand des longs doigts s'enroulèrent autour de son érection. Il essaya à nouveau de dire quelque chose, mais quand il ouvrit la bouche, seuls des gémissements en sorti. Cependant, Snape semblait savoir ce qu'il était sur le point de dire.

_Ma chambre ? Tu as besoin d'un lit pour le sexe, Potter ? _Moqueur, il frotta son pouce fermement sur le bout du membre de Harry, qui était déjà humide.

_Arrête de parler et reviens à la partie ou tu veux me baiser contre le mur, s'il te plaît._ Murmura Harry, poussant son sexe dans la main du professeur.

Snape devait admettre, le garçon était plein de luxure. Sa tête jetée en arrière alors qu'il gémissait en continu, chaque fois que l'homme déplaçait sa main sur son sexe, embrassant ses lèvres, ou enfonçant ses dents sur sa peau. Harry n'avait pas besoin de beaucoup plus, après quelques minutes, il entendit le garçon haleter de plus en plus vite, gémissant...

_Severus..._ Son prénom sortant de cette bouche. Cela le fit sourire.

_Bien Harry. Moi. Et seulement moi. Assures-toi d'être enthousiaste et passionné._ Murmura-t-il avec cette voix froide et mystérieuse, Harry ne fit que gémir encore plus fort.

_Parle-moi. _Demandant le jeune homme, couinant de plaisir.

Snape rit sombrement. _Tu aimes ma voix ? Tu es excité par ma voix ?_

_Je pourrais venir rien qu'en t'écoutant.._. murmura Harry en bougeant la tête d'une côté puis de l'autre.

_Hé bien..._ Ricana Snape. _Voyons voir si cela est vrai._ Il lâcha l'érection du jeune homme, saisissant ses mains, l'empêchant de bouger.

_Non.._. pria Harry, quand il sentit la perte de chaleur autour de son membre.

_Tu veux que je te touche, Potter ?_ Dit Snape, d'une voix si basse, qu'Harry ne pouvait presque pas l'entendre.

_O... Oui._ Fut la seule réponse du jeune homme.

_Tu veux que je te masturbe, ici au milieu du couloir ?_ La voix de Snape était sombre et glacé, mais sentait aussi bon qu'une douche froide en été. Harry était encore plus excité. Il se savait pas expliquer pourquoi cette voix pouvait l'affecter à ce point.

_Tu veux que j'enroule mes doigts autour de ton érection et te faire crier ? Juste un mot et je le fais._ Harry gémissait mais ne dit rien. Peu importe comment il était impatient et désireux, il voulait entendre Snape.

_Non ? Tu veux autre chose ? _Murmura le professeur. _Qu'est-ce que tu veux, jeune Potter, héros de tous les sorciers et sorcières, sauveur du monde ? Que veut le survivant à un homme simple comme moi ? Veux-tu mon corps ? Ou mon âme ? _Un gémissement rauque sorti de la gorge de Harry.

_Mon âme ?_ Dit Snape avec un sourire satisfait sur son visage. _Je pensais que ce serait plutôt mon corps dont tu rêves tant. _Dit-il à voix basse, ses lèvres à quelques millimètres de l'oreille du jeune homme, son souffle chaud le faisant frissonner de partout._ Je pensais que tu me voulais à l'intérieur de toi. Mon membre entrant en toi, se déplaçant d'une manière extravagante et rapide, te poussant contre le mur à chaque poussée jusqu'à ce que tu désires la délivrance, me suppliant de te faire venir avec des poussées plus rapides,..._

_Arrête !_ Cria Harry, embrassant le Maître des potions désespérément. Il avait cru qu'il pourrait tenir avec l'homme lui chuchotant toutes ces choses lubriques dans son oreille, avec cette voix si basse, ce ton si dangereux, il s'était gravement trompé.

C'est tout ce que Snape voulait. Sa main revenant vers l'érection de Harry et recommença à le caresser sauvagement, avec des mouvements passionnés. Le jeune homme s'enfonça dans sa main, ses hanches bougeant en même temps que la main du professeur.

_Ha oui... ha Severus... oui..._ fut les dernières paroles sortant des lèvres du jeune homme avant que le Maître des potions n'accélère ses mouvements, son pouce glissant sur la pointe humide de l'érection du jeune homme. Ce dernier fut perdu, sa vision devenue d'une blancheur aveuglante et cette satisfaction sans fin inondant son système.

Quand il revint de nouveau à lui, il sentit des lèvres humides sur son cou, l'air chaud sur sa peau et des douces mains le tenant alors qu'il était encore appuyé contre le mur, ses jambes toujours autour de Snape et tout son corps frissonnant sans fin.

_Monsieur,_ dit-il d'une voix officielle. _Venez-vous de faire jouir un de vos étudiants au beau milieu d'un couloir désert ?_

Il sentit un sourire dans son cou.

_Oui, je l'ai fait. Et je le ferai de nouveau. _Murmura-t-il.

_Bien._ Acquiesça Harry. _Parce que je..._

_Silence._ Ordonna le professeur, se reculant loin de Harry.

Après quelques secondes, Harry réalisa ce que le Maître des potions avait entendu. Au loin, des bruits de pas lui parvinrent. Leur regard s'accrocha. Il devait se nettoyer...

Snape agita sa baguette et Harry sentit ses vêtements humides sécher rapidement. Il était debout sur ses pieds et fût surpris de la douleur dans ses jambes.

L'homme sourit et murmura. _Tu étais très enthousiaste quand tu as joui il y a quelques minutes. Minerva doit sûrement t'avoir entendu, si tu ne veux pas expliquer pourquoi tu es ici au milieu de la nuit, ni de dire que tu as joui dans la main de ton professeur, criant son prénom avec passion, tu peux aller dans ma chambre avant qu'elle n'arrive. Cependant, j'aimerais voir son visage quand elle se rendra compte que j'étais sur le point de te baiser._

Le coeur de Harry manqua un battement et son estomac se serra en entendant ces mots.

_Ne m'oublie pas._ Dit le jeune homme en marchant vers les appartements de Snape. Soudain, l'homme attrapa son poignet et le tira en arrière, lui donnant un baiser époustouflant.

_Non_. Dit-il tout bas, entendant les pas approcher.

Harry souriait en se glissant à travers la porte, que Snape avait ouverte en agitant sa main une fois de plus.

_Minerva ! Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici au beau milieu de la nuit ?_ Entendit le garçon juste après que la porte se referme derrière lui.

_Severus, pourquoi êtes-vous debout, vous n'êtes pas en patrouille aujourd'hui !_

_Je ne pouvais pas dormir, je pensais me promener un peu..._ Répondit le Maître des potions, ce qui fit sourire Harry.

« Ne mens pas Severus... » murmura en lui-même Harry alors qu'il s'enfonçait dans la chambre. Les nuits précédentes, il ne fut autorisé qu'à voir le salon, mais il y avait deux portes en face de lui. L'une conduisait à la salle de bain, l'autre devait être...

La chambre.

Il entra dans la pièce faiblement éclairée. Il y avait des bougies accrochées sur le mur et le clair de lune aidait également à voir où il était. Cette pièce regorgeait de livres, mais au milieu, il y avait un immense lit, avec des draps verts foncés.

Harry se dirigea vers le lit, ses doigts glissèrent sur le cadre en bois. Il remarqua l'emblème de Poudlard sculpté dans le bois sombre. Il y avait également, un lion et un serpent enlacé, à la droite de la tête du lit. Le blaireau et le corbeau étaient sur le côté gauche tournant la tête vers le lion et le serpent emmêlé.

_Tu aimes ce que tu vois ?_ Fit une voix derrière lui.

Harry se retourna et sourit. Il retira sa chemise et la jeta au sol.

_Oui._ Dit-il simplement. Et toi. _Aimes-tu ce que tu vois ?_

_Certainement_. Sourit Snape en avançant vers lui.

Le jeune homme attrapa son professeur par sa robe. Le tirant rapidement plus près de lui, et l'embrassa avec impatience. Il sentit de nouveau des frissons sur son corps quand ses mains parcoururent le corps de l'homme en noir devant lui.

_Qu'est-ce qui vient maintenant ?_ Demanda-t-il, taquinant l'érection du Maître des potions, écoutant son halètement rapide.

_Maintenant Potter, Je vais faire ce que je t'ai promis,_ murmura Snape à l'oreille de Harry, le poussant lentement vers le lit. _Et te donner quelque chose de beaucoup plus douloureux, mais très satisfaisant et agréable, que ta blessure à la main._ Le danger dans la voix du professeur fit gronder le coeur du jeune homme dans sa poitrine. Il fut poussé sur le lit, Snape se tenant au dessus de lui.

_C'est ta dernière chance pour t'échapper._ Grogna Snape, mais il vit le jeune homme sourire et ouvrir largement les jambes. L'homme s'abaissa sur Harry. _Tu vas me supplier..._

oOo

Plusieurs heures plus tard, haletant, Severus était à côté de Harry, qui avait également une respiration très rapide. En effet, le garçon avait supplié à plusieurs reprises au cours des deux dernières heures et le professeur avait été disposé à accorder tout ce que le jeune homme avait voulu.

Harry glissa une main dans ses cheveux et gémit de nouveau tandis que son corps se raidissait et s'arqua loin des draps, se souvenant de nouveau ce qu'ils venaient juste de faire. Il était épuisé. Severus n'avait pas été trop dur avec lui, bien qu'il ait parfaitement manoeuvré à la lisière entre le plaisir et la douleur, sachant exactement ce qu'il fallait à Harry.

_C'est de la folie... _Grogna le jeune homme en se tournant sur son ventre, regardant par la fenêtre avant de donner un petit baiser sur la poitrine de l'homme. Snape sourit au commentaire.

_Je dois retourner à la tour._ Dit-il, alors qu'il n'avait aucunement l'intention de quitter l'homme. Ni l'intention, ni la force d'aller quelque part, d'ailleurs.

_Reste._ Entendit le jeune homme au dessus de sa tête. Il sentit la poitrine de Severus vibrer légèrement alors qu'il parlait.

_Quoi ? Tu veux que je reste ? Pour la nuit ? Enfin, pour ce qu'il en reste ? _

_Si tu n'arrêtes pas avec tes questions, je pourrais changer d'avis._ Ricana le professeur, en fermant les yeux.

_Je la ferme_. Dit rapidement Harry.

_Bien._ Snape tira la couverture et la mis sur Harry. Lui-même n'en avait pas vraiment besoin, vu qu'il était recouvert en grande partie par le jeune homme. Harry se rapprocha de lui, sa tête reposant dans son cou. Snape croisa les bras autour du garçon et murmura._ 'Nuit, Harry._ Et ferma les yeux.

_'Nuit..._ répondit le garçon s'endormant avec un sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

><p><p>

Merci à tous pour vos commentaires !

A la prochaine.


	6. Chapitre IV

**Les secrets de minuit**

_Chapitre IV_

* * *

><p><p>

Severus prit une profonde inspiration. Quelque chose de lourd comprimait son torse... Qu'est-ce ? Alors qu'il s'éloignait de plus en plus du monde des rêves et s'approchant de la dure réalité, il réalisa que ce qu'il pensait être un rêve n'en était pas un.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent paresseusement. Pour s'assurer que ce qu'il s'était passé la nuit dernière n'était pas juste une simple farce cruelle de son imagination, il baissa les yeux. La preuve absolue se trouvait bien sur lui, une brise chaude venant de cette bouche, le contact sur sa peau le faisant frissonner.

Ses doigts dérivèrent dans les cheveux du jeune homme endormi, des images de la veille apparaissant dans son esprit, le laissa le souffle court. Il glissa hors du lit avec précaution afin de ne pas réveiller le garçon. Il se dirigea vers la fenêtre et regarda le parc baigner dans la lueur matinale.

Il se pencha désespérément contre le cadre de la fenêtre.

Qu'avait-il fait ?

Il avait couché avec un étudiant, pire encore, cet étudiant était Harry Potter. Il jeta un coup d'oeil au garçon. Pourquoi est-ce arrivé ? Pourquoi diable aurait-il eu des relations sexuelles avec quelqu'un comme Potter ? Tout cela à cause de Lily ? En raison de son profond amour pour la jeune femme ? Il n'y avait jamais eu une relation amoureuse entre eux et ne le voulait même pas, mais peut-être... peut-être...

Il pensa aux yeux verts, rempli de désir de Harry, bougeant sous lui la nuit dernière et il secoua la tête. Certainement pas à cause de Lily. La seule chose qu'il avait vu en regardant ces yeux était Harry, et non pas ceux de son amie perdue.

Ensuite James, peut-être ? Était-ce une revanche pour toutes les années qu'il avait été torturé par ce dernier pendant sa jeunesse ? Il se retourna et étudia le garçon. Il ressemblait à James, mais...

Mais pas pour tout. Harry n'était pas arrogant, un bâtard gâté.

Il savait qu'il était proche de la réponse, il continua donc.

Voulait-il être un salaud pour Harry, un homme égoïste ? Voulait-il être honnête avec lui-même, c'était le moment idéal pour cela, il devait admettre que oui, il le voulait pour lui. Car il pouvait facilement poursuivre sa haine de père en fils.

Mais la vérité était là et lui causa un choc alors qu'il regardait le garçon, couché sur ses draps verts foncés, il réalisa qu'il n'avait aucune bonne raison de haïr ce jeune homme.

Harry n'était pas égoïste, sa propre sécurité n'avait jamais été très importante par rapport aux autres, il avait failli mourir, plusieurs fois, pour protéger ses amis. Il n'était pas arrogant, Severus ne l'avait jamais entendu se vanter pour son talent incroyable pour le Quidditch ou en montrant sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair.

Alors pourquoi avait-il détesté le gamin pendant ces cinq dernières années ? Maintenant, quand il regardait Harry, il savait que ça ne serait pas long pour se rapprocher de lui. C'était impossible de ne pas l'aimer et en pensant à la nuit dernière, il savait que c'était inévitable de ne pas le vouloir. Aurait-il la force de le haïr de nouveau pour empêcher l'affection envers le garçon ? Ce qui était arrivé il y a trois jours, à cause de cette femme, pourquoi lui être venu en aide au lieu de lui donner une détention ?

Détention. Ombrage. Cette salope.

Il se retourna vers le parc.

« _Je n'ai jamais douté du fait que vous êtes l'un des sorciers le plus exceptionnels vivant aujourd'hui._ » Lui avait dit Harry trois jours avant et l'homme senti de nouveau cette chaleur dans sa poitrine. Pourquoi me respectes-tu Harry ? Pourquoi ne me détestes-tu pas alors que j'ai été cruel envers toi chaque fois que tu entrais dans ma classe ?

Était-ce du respect ?

Severus soupira profondément. Les classes de potions... Il était le professeur de Harry pour l'amour de Merlin. Comment pouvait-il faire ça ? Comment pouvait-il être aussi irresponsable et égoïste sans penser aux conséquences ? Une relation élève/professeur à Poudlard... juste sous les yeux de Dumbledore ? Il devait être fou à ne pas avoir pensé à cela plus tôt. Il se frotta le front et passa ses longs doigts dans ses cheveux en bataille.

Hé bien, s'il était fou, il avait une très bonne raison de l'être. À savoir Harry Potter.

Ses yeux suivirent un hippogriffe qui chassait un oiseau dans la forêt. Il volait juste derrière le volatile et manoeuvrait parfaitement.

Il ne pouvait pas continuer cette... relation avec Harry, il le savait parfaitement. Ça faisait mal, cette douleur en pensant laisser le garçon quitter cette chambre, le laisser partir dans les bras de Chang ou dans ceux accueillants de la fille Weasley. Mais Severus savait qu'il devait lâcher Harry parce qu'ils ne pouvaient continuer.

Pourtant il se sentait bien.

Mais comment pouvait-il dire à ce jeune homme, qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu dans ces appartements ? Hé bien, il l'avait accueilli mais il ne devait plus revenir...

Puis une pensée terrible serra son coeur. Et si Harry ne voulait même pas revenir ? Pourquoi penserait-il après avoir passé une nuit avec lui que Harry ressentirait la même chose que lui à ce sujet ? Il était Harry Potter, après tout. Le survivant, l'élu, il n'y avait aucune chance de continuer sans que personne ne le sache...

Le maître des potions regarda à nouveau le garçon, il voulait graver cette image pour toute l'éternité. Il s'interrogea sur ce que Harry voudrait, la raison pour laquelle il avait couché avec lui.

Hé bien, certainement pas par amour. Curiosité ? Voir jusqu'où il peut aller ? Ou tout simplement avoir du plaisir ? Autre chose ? Quelque chose de plus profond ?

_Mmm.._. Gémit Harry derrière lui et Severus entendit le bruissement des draps. Il se retourna et s'appuya contre le rebord de la fenêtre.

_Bonjour,_ dit le jeune homme en étendant tout son corps, cambrant son dos.

_Je ne dirais pas cela à votre place.._. répondit Severus en essayant de cacher son sourire.

_J'ai mal partout !_ Grogna le jeune homme, son bras reposant sur ses yeux, se cachant du soleil.

_Tu vois Potter, je ne doute pas, que ta condition physique soit pire d'un homme de 80 ans._

Harry se figea un moment et ses yeux s'ouvrirent. Il les leva lentement vers l'homme qui le regardait calmement avec un sourire en coin. Le regard de Harry fixa le corps de l'homme et pendant une seconde, brillèrent de désir, mais disparu quand il parla.

_Alors quoi, je ne tiens plus ton membre dans ma bouche pendant cinq minutes et je suis de nouveau Potter ?_

Le Maître des potions n'eut pas le temps de réagir sans pour autant savoir quoi lui répondre.

_Et qu'est-ce que tu entends par là de toute façon ?_ Fit Harry sèchement. _Je ne t'ai pas entendu te plaindre la nuit dernière... ni ce matin._ Ajouta-t-il avec un large sourire.

_Je vois que tu es devenu encore plus provocateur après d'avoir visité la fosse aux lions.._. Severus leva un sourcil.

_Lion ?_ Dit Harry, son doigt glissant sur la sculpture du lion et du serpent entrelacé sur le cadre du lit. _Plutôt serpent, non ? Et un très vénéneux.._. Il regarda l'homme dans les yeux.

_T'ai-je empoisonné ?_ Demanda Severus calmement mais se sentant néanmoins inquiet.

_Mon esprit... Mon corps... _acquiesça Harry sérieusement et Severus ne retourna à nouveau. Cela ne pouvait pas être quelque chose de bon, Harry pensait à lui comme un poison...

Il entendit un mouvement derrière lui, mais ne se retourna pas. Son regard était rivé sur la forêt, fixant les arbres sans réellement les voir.

Il sentit des mains se refermer sur son torse et Harry l'embrassa dans le cou. _Cela ne me dérange pas..._ murmura le jeune homme. _J'aime cette sensation._

Il ferma le yeux de plaisir et glissa ses mains sur celles du jeune homme.

Ça. C'était exactement ça qu'il avait imploré pendant si longtemps, se retenant de son plein gré.

_Je ne veux pas que ça se termine._ Entendit le Maître des potions.

_Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que cela va se finir ?_ Severus sentit le souffle d'Harry sur sa peau. Son souffle chaud le caressant aussi doucement que ses mots caressaient son coeur.

_Je le pense..._ murmura l'homme, ses mains serrant celles de Harry inconsciemment. Il sentit le garçon se raidir derrière lui, sans respirer pendant une seconde puis les mains chaudes disparurent de sa poitrine.

_Regarde-moi._ Lui dit-il tranquillement.

Severus se retourna et regarda dans les yeux du garçon. La détermination s'y lisait dedans, la douleur diminua de moitié.

_Permet-moi de te dire une chose Severus._ Dit Harry et sa détermination ne fit qu'augmenter. _Je sais ce que tu vas dire, je sais exactement quel genre de conneries il y a dans ta tête en ce moment._

_Oh, tu es devenu un Legilimens maintenant, Harry ?_ Ricana froidement Severus.

_Ne me fait pas le genre « Je suis ton professeur », Severus , parce que je sais ce que tu veux, pour nous, aussi mal que cela peut être_. Piqua du doigt le torse nu du Maître des potions. Ce combat, il ne le perdrait pas. Jamais.

_Harry, écoute. Nous devrions..._ Severus n'eut jamais la chance de finir. À sa grande surprise, il fut interrompu. Ce n'était jamais arrivé dans sa vie aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne. Peut-être que Dumbledore l'avait stoppé une ou deux fois mais jamais un étudiant.

_Puis-je terminer pour toi : tu es mon professeur et tu es plus âgé que moi. Tu pourrais être mon père, vu que tu as le même âge que lui sans oublier que tu le détestes. Tu es Severus Snape et je suis Harry Potter, cela provoquerait un scandale si le directeur ou les enseignants ou même le public devrait savoir à ce sujet. Sans parler ce que ferait Voldemort. Mais permet moi de clarifier ce point pour toi. Je les emmerde tous. Il y a seulement deux personnes dans le monde entier qui peuvent décider si nous pouvons avoir une relation ou non, et c'est toi et moi. Donc, arrête avec ces conneries sur la façon que nous ne pouvons pas être ensemble, raisons stupides ou autres. Tant que nous gardons cela secret, tu peux être avec moi, arrête juste d'être un lâche et admet-le._ Parla d'une traite le jeune homme en reprenant une longue respiration.

Severus était étonné et sans voix. Il avait seulement voulu dire : _Ecoute, Harry. Je meurs de faim, pourquoi ne pas en parler tout en mangeant quelque chose... ?_ Ou un truc du genre. Il lui fallu plusieurs secondes pour réaliser les paroles du jeune homme. Et quand il compris finalement, il sentit une douce chaleur à l'intérieur de lui. Hé bien, maintenant il savait ce que le gamin pensait de lui. Mais personne n'avait appelé Severus Snape un lâche sans y perdre la vie.

_Dit le encore une fois et tu n'y survivra pas._ Réagi l'homme, ses yeux rempli de luxure, sa voix glacée et rauque.

_Pourquoi, tu vas me jeter un sort ?_ Répondit Harry courageusement sans savoir si la menace était réelle ou non. Il savait que traiter Severus de lâche était en effet une énorme bêtise.

_Oh non Harry. Je vais tout simplement..._ L'homme fit un pas menaçant vers Harry et le garçon sentit un frisson parcourir son corps... _te faire l'amour jusqu'à ce que tu ne connaisses même plus ton propre nom et ton esprit sera bien plus inutile qu'en ce moment_. Le maître des potions attrapa son menton et releva la tête, quand il attira le jeune homme plus près de lui.

_Punis-tu tout le monde comme ça ?_ Harry souriait légèrement, soulagé que l'homme ne soit pas vraiment en colère contre lui.

_Non, juste toi. Tu le mérites, sale gosse._ Murmura Severus, le coin de sa bouche se courbant vers le haut dans un petit sourire avant qu'il ne l'embrasse doucement.

Le jeune homme fut surpris par la douceur. Après les dires de Severus, il s'attendait à quelque chose de sauvage, comme la nuit dernière. Mais il semblait que son professeur ait autre chose en tête quand il fit reculer Harry lentement vers l'arrière, jusqu'à ce que les jambes du Gryffondor cognent contre le lit.

La bouche de Severus glissait toujours sur sa peau alors qu'il posait doucement le jeune homme sur le lit. Le survivant écarta immédiatement ses jambes et poussa sa tête en arrière quand il sentit le corps du Maître des potions l'écraser, leurs aines pressées l'une contre l'autre. Harry gémit faiblement quand l'homme mordit sa peau près de sa pomme d'Adam, remontant lentement vers sa mâchoire. Chaque fois que l'homme le mordillait, cela lui procura des frissons à travers tout le corps, parcourant chaque centimètres.

Severus sentit une main glisser sur son dos, puis sur ses fesses, le poussant pour le rapprocher du jeune homme tandis que Harry se redressait, frottant son membre dressée contre le sien, provoquant des gémissements vigoureux au garçon. Il atteignit le cou de Harry, grattant de ses dents la peau douce, frayant un chemin jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne son oreille. Sa langue glissa sur le lobe, le mordillant, embrassant la zone sensible.

Harry était incapable de penser alors qu'il sentait ses lèvres chaudes sur lui, ses dents le mordiller doucement, ces sensations pourraient lui faire perdre la tête. Une main caressa son téton, une autre glissant doucement dans ses cheveux. Il était déjà à bout, si près de l'extase.

_J'ai faim_. Entendit le jeune homme. Une voix si intense, si rauque fit écho dans son esprit, faisant vibrer son membre douloureusement.

_Oh Merlin !_ Cria Harry. _Viens ! Prends moi Severus, fait moi tien, s'il te plaît !_ Il pria fort, demandant ardemment que son désir se réalise.

Severus riait. Ce son fit frémir Harry de plaisir. Ses ongle zébrant le bas du dos de l'homme et s'arqua de nouveau contre lui, son aine poussé vers le haut, rencontrant celui du Maître des potions.

_Je suis étonné par ton manque de contrôle, Harry.._ Murmura Severus à son oreille si bas que le jeune homme entendit à peine. Il était sûr qu'il n'avait reçu que la résonance des mots alors que son coeur martelait dans sa tête avec véhémence, ce qui le rendit sourd à l'extérieur.

_C'est à cause... de toi..._ Haleta le garçon, sentant un doigt sur le bord de son boxeur.

_C'est..._ Severus grogna, tirant le boxeur du jeune homme vers le bas et le jeta, _effectivement vrai_. Murmura-t-il, sachant combien sa voix perturbait le garçon. Il lubrifia son doigt avec un sort, et le poussa entre les fesses de Harry. Lentement.

Le jeune homme cria. Il était déjà si près de venir. Cet homme était fou. Peu importe ce qu'il faisait, il se sentait au bord de l'explosion. Sans compter, ce doigt se déplaçant maintenant avec rapidité, allant toujours plus loin.

Tranquillement, Severus ajouta un second doigt, torturant délicieusement le garçon. Il prit son temps, déplaçant ses doigts mouillés à l'intérieur de Harry, sa bouche glissant sur son épaule, embrassant de ses lèvres la peau douce et bronzée, jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne un téton.

Sa main gauche se glissa sous le bras du jeune homme, saisissant son épaule pour le stabiliser. Penché sur le torse sous lui, il leva les yeux et attendit.

Harry souffrait alors que l'homme ne bougeait plus. Il baissa les yeux pour voir ce qu'il se passait et son regard rencontra des yeux le fixant intensément. Lorsque leurs regards se connectèrent, l'homme baissa sa bouche et pris un des tétons de Harry dans sa bouche. Lentement, il passa sa langue humide, une fois, puis deux, faisant presque jouir le jeune homme. Les doigts recommencèrent également à bouger de nouveau, et il gémit d'une manière outrageuse, jetant sa tête en arrière, serrant les draps verts foncés.

Le Maître des potions gémit quand une main glissa dans ses cheveux, faisant des aller/retour, le saisissant tantôt d'une manière douce, tantôt avec tant de force qu'il risquerait de le blesser. Mais cela ne le dérangeait pas. Les doigts de sa main droite continuaient de pousser avec hâte entre les fesses du jeune homme.

Peu à peu, Severus se coucha jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne l'oreille de Harry. _Tu es sur le point de payer pour m'avoir traité de lâche, Monsieur Potter._ Chuchota-t-il et le jeune homme gémit d'enthousiasme. Avec un mouvement rapide, Severus sortit son membre dur et jeta un sort de lubrification et se positionna à l'entrée du garçon. _Je vais te faire hurler, Potter._ Severus avança, sa main droite tirant la jambe de Harry sur son épaule. _Et je vais être très lent. Tu vas me supplier pour que je te prenne plus durement et plus vite, à chaque poussées contre ce matelas, tu vas en perdre la tête. Et c'est sûr que tu vas la perdre. Parce que moi, de toute évidence, je ne répondrai à tes attente._ _Me comprends-tu, Potter ?_

Harry ne pouvait pas se concentrer, sentir l'érection de l'homme si près de son entrée, cette voix rauque remplissant son esprit, le faisant frissonner alors que chaque mot risquait de le faire jouir, c'en était trop. Non, il était incapable de se concentrer et fit la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire. Il gémit. Avec ferveur et ardeur, il gémit : _Oui, ah oui, Severus, s'il te plaît !_

Et l'homme, pour cette fois, lui accorda ce qu'il voulait. Il poussa aussi lentement qu'il le pouvait. Par l'enfer, même pour lui c'était une vrai torture réalisant de lui-même que son plan était foireux. Il s'enfonça à nouveau et Harry grogna, haletant déjà plus fort.

Le Maître des potions embrassa Harry, pinçant ses lèvres sur la bouche douce du jeune homme. Sortant sa langue, mouillant légèrement les lèvres sèches du garçon. Soudain, Harry captura ses lèvres, dans un baiser féroce qui fit couper le souffle à l'homme et pour la deuxième fois fit perdre de vue son plan. Harry saisissant l'occasion et essayant de le faire changer d'avis.

_Tu es un Gryffondor sournois._ Ria Severus, tirant les mains du jeune homme au dessus de sa tête, l'empêchant de bouger. Harry se tendit voulant l'empêcher mais il savait que cela n'était pas possible.

_Au moins, je ne suis pas un Serpentard._ Gémit le jeune homme, cette fois mordant le cou du Maître des potion, lui laissant des marques rouges.

_As-tu un problème avec Serpentard ?_ Demanda Severus, ralentissant ses mouvements encore plus. Harry ne savait pas comment cela était même possible. Cet homme allait le tuer, il en était sûr.

_Non, Merlin non, s'il te plaît, va plus vite !_

_C'est mieux..._ ricana Severus. Cependant, il n'accéléra pas. Tenant toujours le jeune homme d'une main, il glissa l'autre vers le bas du corps du garçon jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne son érection douloureuse. Ses doigts glissèrent autour du membre dur et commencèrent des caresses persistantes.

_Je ne peux pas y croire !_ S'exclama Harry._ Severus plus vite, s'il te plaît !_ Pria le garçon quand il sentit cette sensation écrasante autour de lui.

_Non._ Severus souriait, s'enfonçant toujours dans Harry doucement, tranquillement comme s'il avait tout le temps de faire venir fiévreusement le jeune homme sous lui. Cependant, il n'avait pas l'impression qu'il serait en mesure de conserver cette allure très longtemps. C'en était presque affolant pour lui aussi, bien pire de ce qu'il imaginait. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment tenir alors que le jeune homme gémissait désespérément sous lui, à bout de souffle, le dos constamment cambré loin du lit, essayant de recevoir encore plus de plaisir traverser son corps, voulant obtenir beaucoup plus.

_Tu me rends fou !_ Cria Harry alors que l'homme touchait sa prostate, mais le fait de la lenteur des mouvements, les sensations étaient plus exaspérantes qu'autre chose. Il criait à chaque fois alors que le membre de Severus glissait à cet endroit extrêmement sensible mais après quelques minutes, il fut récompensé par des coups rapides.

Severus enfonça son érection dans Harry de plus en plus fort, épinglant le garçon au matelas, mais ensuite il revint à une lenteur exaspérante. Harry cria bruyamment, mais n'accéléra pas, non pas encore.

_Tu le mérites, Harry._ Chuchota-t-il à l'oreille du jeune homme, avant d'aller embrasser ses lèvres. _Tu as tourné mon monde à l'envers._ Il gémit dans la bouche de Harry passionnément.

Le jeune homme était si impatient. Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il pouvait être si dévastée et désespéré pour quelque chose. Il se tordait sur le lit, alors que Severus était toujours en lui, ses doigts serrant la main de l'homme presque qu'à lui briser les os.

Harry croisa sa jambe sur le milieu du dos de Severus, seuls ses épaules touchaient les draps. _Ha Merlin ! Très bien, je suis désolé ! Merde, tu n'es pas un lâche..._ _Ha bon sang, baise moi plus fort !_ Il cria, n'étant pas en mesure de supporter cette torture lascive plus longtemps.

_Enfin ! _Fut tout ce que Severus pu dire avant qu'il ne s'enfonce avec une force presque bestiale entre les fesses de Harry. Ce dernier remonta ses hanches encore plus, donnant à Severus un meilleur angle pour la pénétration. Ils se déplaçaient en synchronie complète alors que l'homme entrait dans Harry avec une vitesse affolante. Il y allait durement, s'enfonçant plus loin et c'était tout ce que Harry avait besoin.

Ils se déplacèrent avec ferveur comme la nuit dernière, désespérément comme si c'était leur dernière fois ensemble, voulant retenir l'autre, poussant en lui, laissant leurs dents se heurter douloureusement, l'homme mordant brutalement le cou du jeune homme et ce dernier se laissant faire, léchant lui même la morsure qu'il avait faite plus tôt.

L'homme poussa et poussa, leurs corps en sueur se fracassant l'un contre l'autre jusqu'à ce que Severus sente une blancheur aveuglante prendre place dans son esprit. Enfin, il sentit le corps de Harry tressaillir sous lui et entendit le râle du garçon, alors son propre orgasme le frappa, le laissant aveugle pendant quelques secondes.

Le maître des potions cligna des yeux une fois, puis deux. Il était toujours couché sur Harry. Le garçon haletait encore fortement, ou peut-être qu'il entendait sa propre respiration, il n'était pas sûr.

_Folie._ Dit Harry embrassant son cou. _C'est tout ce que je peux dire après une relation sexuelle avec toi. Severus Snape tu es un Dieu. Un Dieu du sexe !_

Severus gloussa sur les draps humides puis se pencha sur ses coudes. _J'essayais juste de te suivre, Harry, tu es la luxure incarnée. Dans un corps très agréable, je dois l'avouer._ Après cela, il se retira lentement de Harry, écoutant les gémissements du garçon avec satisfaction.

_Je ne peux plus bouger._ Murmura Harry et Severus chuta à côté de lui en souriant.

_J'avoue que je trouve ce genre d'activités plus agréables, intéressantes et satisfaisantes par rapport au nettoyage de chaudrons. Cependant, j'ai trouvé un certain plaisir tordu à certains moments._ Dit Severus, ses longs doigts jouant avec la crinière noire du jeune homme.

_Je savais que tu appréciais me regarder souffrir._ Renifla Harry.

Harry sentit l'homme se raidir et l'air devint glacial.

_Je n'ai jamais aimé te regarder souffrir Harry. Mon coeur s'est brisé quand tu as parlé des événements du cimetière il y a quelques mois._ Lui dit Severus, les yeux au plafond.

_Je ne voulais pas dire de cette façon_. Marmonna Harry, sa main sur la poitrine de Severus, frottant la peau blanche remplie de cicatrices pour le calmer.

_Je sais, je voulais simplement te le dire..._ Severus se secoua pour empêcher un sourire de sortir. _D'ailleurs, je préfère te torturer moi-même. De différentes façons._

_Je te crois._ Souffla Harry._ Les devoirs, les potions mortelles, les détentions... le sexe... À bien des égards, en effet._

Severus ria et Harry se retourna sur le ventre pour voir le visage de l'homme. Le sourire qui se répandait sur son visage était magnifique. Harry aimait ça. Et il voulait le voir le plus possible.

_Comment va ta main ?_ Demanda l'homme alors que son regard se porta sur le foulard vert, encore enroulé autour de la paume du jeune homme.

_Ca ne me fait plus mal._ Harry secoua la tête, plaçant sa main sur le ventre de l'homme plus âgé.

_Laisse-moi voir._ Ordonna Severus en s'asseyant. Ses doigts étaient déjà en train de défaire le petit noeud.

_Wow ! C'est guéri !_ S'exclama Harry de surprise. Il n'y avait même pas de cicatrice sur sa main.

_Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ?_ Ricana Severus.

_Qu'est-ce que c'était de toute façon ? Qu'as-tu utilisé sur moi ? Je n'ai jamais vu Madame Pomfresh guérir comme ça..._ Harry souriait avec un regard significatif.

_C'était une potion de guérison simple, mais très rare._

_Ne me dis pas que d'autres guérisseurs lèchent la main de leur patient comme tu l'as fait pour moi... on aurait dit des préliminaires. _Harry poussa l'homme sur le lit et grimpa dessus.

_Hé bien, certainement pas. Ils utilisent d'autres sérums qui nécessite pas que le guérisseur lèche quelque chose._ Fit le Maître des potions.

_Alors pourquoi avoir utilisé cette potion sur moi ?_ S'exclama Harry, s'asseyant sur l'homme.

_Où serait le plaisir dans tout cela ?_ Souriait Severus, ses mains se promenant sur les cuisses du garçon. _C'était une opportunité parfaite pour moi d'étudier tes réactions dans cette situation. Je t'ai trouvé très assidu et..._

_Oh la ferme, bâtard !_ Harry se pencha et embrassa Severus, ses lèvres gonflées et chaudes. Ils s'embrassèrent calmement, profitant de cette matinée ensoleillée. Oubliant le monde extérieur, savourant la chaleur mutuelle. Jusqu'à...

Harry entendit un bruit bizarre. Il n'était pas sûr de bien avoir entendu, jusqu'à ce que le bruit revienne. Il rompit le baiser et regarda l'estomac de l'homme, puis de nouveau les yeux sombres et leva un sourcil.

_Je t'avais dit que j'avais faim_. Répondit l'homme. Le son étrange que Harry avait entendu n'était rien d'autre que l'estomac du Maître des potions qui grondait.

_Je pensais que tu étais affamé de mon corps._ Harry leva un sourcil encore plus élevé.

_Certes, je le suis._ Répondit Severus avec désinvolture. _Cependant, j'ai également besoin d'un peu de nourriture._

Je pourrais aussi manger quelque chose... Pensa Harry. _Pourquoi ne pas sortir et aller manger le petit déjeuner ? Ensuite, nous pourrions revenir... et faire des choses bien plus importantes... _Suggéra Harry en chuchotant, plaçant un doux baiser sur la peau blanche de Severus.

_Petit-déjeuner ?_ L'autre homme se mit à rire. J_e pense que nous avons légèrement raté le petit-déjeuner, il est presque midi_. Dit-il, ses doigts s'emmêlant dans les cheveux de Harry.

Le jeune homme leva la tête, ses yeux scintillant, il avait un sourire sur le coin de sa bouche. _J'ai encore mieux._ Dit-il en lançant une couverture sur l'homme, remettant son boxeur, il se tint au milieu de la pièce.

_Dobby, pourrais-tu venir s'il te plaît ?_ Fit Harry tout haut.

_Qu'est-ce que tu... ?_ Severus ne pu finir sa phrase, car un petit elfe de maison apparu dans sa chambre avec une forte détonation.

_Harry Potter, Monsieur_. Dobby s'inclina devant Harry, puis se tourna vers Severus, qui était assis sur son lit, les yeux grands ouverts d'incrédulité. _Monsieur le professeur Severus Snape, bonjour Monsieur._ Dobby s'inclina profondément de nouveau. _Dobby est ici comme Harry Potter voulait. Qu'est-ce que les messieurs veulent de Dobby ?_ Dit le petit elfe à voix haute, souriant comme si c'était la chose la plus excitante de sa vie.

_Dobby, écoute, le professeur et moi avons raté le petit-déjeuner..._ Fit Harry, se grattant le ventre nu. _Pourrais-tu nous apporter quelque chose à manger ? Nous ne voulons pas vraiment descendre dans la Grande Salle maintenant..._

_Naturellement Harry Potter, Monsieur. Dobby est toujours heureux d'aider Harry Potter, Monsieur._ L'elfe hocha furieusement la tête, ses énormes oreilles battant de chaque côtés.

_Ce n'est pas un problème, non ?_ Demanda le jeune homme avec inquiétude.

_Non, bien sûr, ce n'est pas un problème pour Dobby d'aider Harry Potter monsieur, Dobby se sent_ _honoré que Harry Potter ait demandé Dobby, Monsieur. Et Dobby est également heureux d'aider le professeur. Dobby sait que le professeur Snape n'est pas aussi mauvais que tout le monde pense. Le professeur a guéri Dobby._ L'elfe baissa la voix de sorte que seul Harry puisse l'entendre, mais bien sûr, Severus entendit chaque mots. L'homme cligna des yeux légèrement choqué par l'elfe.

Harry rayonnait. _Je sais qu'il est un grand homme._

_Dobby revient tout de suite pour apporter à Harry Potter et à son beau professeur toutes sortes de plats délicieux._ Fit l'elfe avec joie et disparu.

Severus leva un sourcil. _Y avait-il bien un elfe de maison dans ma chambre à l'instant, ou deviendrais-je simplement fou ?_

_Il était là._ Rigola Harry, restant au milieu de la pièce.

_Ai-je oublié de mentionner ce matin que notre relation doit rester cachée aux yeux de tous. Comme tu peux t'en souvenir, tu es Harry Potter et je suis un espion à la fois du côté de la lumière mais également du côté sombre, donc Voldemort serait très heureux de voir cette nouvelle tournure dans les événements. N'était-ce pas le vieille elfe de maison des Malfoy ?_

Harry était surpris de constater qu'il y avait un soupçon de peur dans la voix de Severus, ainsi qu'un infime tremblement dans le ton quand il prononça le nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il rampa à côté de l'homme sur le lit et attrapa le visage du Maître des potions dans ses mains. Il embrassa tendrement ses lèvres puis le regarda dans les yeux.

_J'ai libéré Dobby des Malfoy et il m'est très reconnaissant envers moi. Il est l'un de mes amis les plus fidèles. Tu n'as pas à être inquiet pour Voldemort, pas maintenant, pas quand je suis ici avec toi_. Murmura tranquillement Harry.

_Mais je le suis Harry, et le serai toujours._ Severus ferma les yeux, sa voix douloureuse brisa presque le coeur du jeune homme alors que leur front se touchait.

_Pas pour toujours, Severus. Je vais m'assurer de cela._

_Gamin stupide._ Severus secoua la tête, les mains posées sur la hanches de Harry. Il n'eut aucune réponse à la place, le jeune homme l'embrassa. L'homme répondit au baiser, voulant lui faire comprendre combien il voulait prendre soin de lui. L'idée que Voldemort sache à propos de leur relation nouvellement formée, à propos de cette connexion, Severus était effrayé, sentant ce pincement au coeur. Ils étaient sains et saufs dans sa chambre, empêchant délibérément son esprit de s'attarder sur ça.

Quand Harry rompit le baiser, Severus aplatit une mèche rebelle et regarda dans les yeux verts flamboyants. Ce n'était pas les yeux d'un garçon de quinze ans. Il savait que ce regard était le même qu'il voyait dans son miroir chaque matin.

_Oh Harry..._ Fit l'homme en gémissant, tirant le garçon plus près. Harry passa ses mains autour de lui, l'étreignant chaleureusement. Ils s'embrassèrent encore pendant quelques minutes et Severus mis sa tête dans le cou du jeune homme. Il sentait les battements de coeur de Harry tambouriner sous sa main sentant également les siens battre beaucoup plus vite. Il attendit jusqu'à ce qu'ils ralentissent au même rythme que Harry.

_Mangeons._ Suggéra le jeune homme avec un petit sourire et l'homme fut reconnaissant que le garçon n'ait fait aucun commentaire pour son moment de faiblesse. Le Maître des potions leva les yeux et se rendit compte qu'il avait raté le passage de Dobby leur apportant la nourriture.

_Il y a de la nourriture pour un mois._ Marmonna Harry en se levant, apportant plusieurs plats plus près.

_Je vais t'aider à tout manger._ Harry rayonnait, heureux quand il revint à côté de l'homme sur le lit avec une assiette pleine d'oeufs et de bacon. _Tu en veux ?_ Interrogea-t-il.

Ils mangèrent tranquillement pendant un moment.

_Café ?_ Demanda Harry, debout, s'élançant vers la cruche pleine de liquide noir. Il entendit un gémissement rauque, presque bestiale venant au plus profond de la gorge de l'homme. Il sentit son membre durcir instantanément.

_Oui._ Fit Severus plaçant son assiette vide sur la table de chevet.

Harry attrapa deux tasses et versa du café. Il ajouta du lait et un peu de cannelle dans l'une d'elle et remis l'autre tasse au Maître des potions.

_Noir, non ?_ Sourit-il.

Severus n'eut même pas à demander comment Harry le savait. Il regarda le jeune homme avec reconnaissance et pris la tasse chaude, se penchant en arrière sur son oreiller.

Harry quant à lui, se mit à l'autre bout et regarda l'homme alors qu'il prenait lentement une gorgée de sa tasse. Puis il entendit un autre gémissement sauvage venant du Maître des potions. Les yeux du garçon s'écarquillèrent et ne put réprimer lui-même un grognement de plaisir en voyant l'homme plus âgé fermer les yeux de satisfaction, la tasse enveloppée des ses deux paumes, ses lèvres légèrement entrouvertes, sa langue glissant lentement sur sa lèvre inférieure, goûtant les vestiges de la première gorgée de café.

_Tu aimes le café._ Déclara Harry, ce n'était même pas une question tellement c'était évident.

Severus prit une autre gorgée de café avant de répondre. Il regarda le jeune homme avec un regard rempli de désir que Harry se sentit rougir.

_Puis-je te demander quelque chose, Harry ?_

_Bien sûr... _

_Bois-tu simplement le café pour avoir assez d'énergie ou aimes-tu le café ? Bois-tu parce que tu aimes le liquide chaud qui ruisselle dans ta gorge, laissant derrière lui une saveur distinguée, qui ne peut être décrite. Parce que tu adores l'odeur intrigante de café qui donne le pouvoir de te lever de ton lit chaque matin et te donne quelques minutes de paix absolue, la joie et la satisfaction qui t'apporte quand le liquide noir coule lentement dans ta gorge ?_ Severus murmura ces mots comme s'ils étaient un profond secret. D'une certaine manière, cela rappela à Harry le discours du professeur le premier jour de cours de potions. Harry se sentit devenir encore plus excité.

_Oui._ Gémit-il, réalisant qu'il n'aimait pas vraiment le café avant, mais qu'à partir de maintenant, il l'adorerait.

Severus hocha la tête de compréhension, fermant les yeux, il prit une autre gorgée. Puis ses yeux s'ouvrirent, fixant directement le jeune homme. Harry se sentait comme un lapin pris dans les phares d'une voiture.

_As-tu déjà embrassé quelqu'un qui avait un goût de café ?_ Demanda Severus lentement, un sourire jouant sur le coin de sa bouche.

La tasse du jeune homme frappa bruyamment la table de nuit quand il la déposa, juste pour avoir les deux mains de libres, avec lesquelles il pourrait saisir les longs cheveux noirs de son professeur avec force pour un baiser passionné. Harry eut le souffle coupé quand sa langue s'élança dans la bouche de l'autre homme, atteignant la saveur tant aimé et adoré de café et de Severus Snape. Il gémit éperdument quand le goût s'attarda pendant de longues secondes dans sa propre bouche, sa langue enlacée provoquant des frissons de plaisir qui traversaient sa colonne vertébrale.

Il grimpa sur les genoux de Severus, qui avait déjà posé sa propre tasse, ce dernier saisissant la taille de Harry, le tirant plus près de lui. Les mains de l'homme glissèrent sur le côté inférieur de la cuisse et d'un mouvement rapide, il le souleva. Alors qu'un instant avant, le garçon était encore à genoux, il se retrouva enfoncé dans le matelas, Severus couché sur lui de tout son poids, le clouant sur le lit, sa langue fourrageant dans sa bouche, embrassant fiévreusement ses lèvres. Ses mains saisissant ses cheveux, mains qui parcouraient tout son corps, elles étaient partout et le jeune homme eut le souffle coupé, haletant de cette soudaine ruée de luxure venant de son professeur.

Les jambes du garçon étaient repliées autour de la taille de l'homme et ce dernier se frotta contre Harry. Son membre dur s'enfonçant à travers le boxeur du garçon, essayant avec impatience d'entrer dans le jeune homme, l'écrasant, le broyant sur le lit. Une main dans ses cheveux emmêlés, le tira loin des lèvres douces et souples. Il grogna de cette perte.

_Je ne peux plus... respirer..._ Fit le jeune homme en haletant, ses lèvres gonflées. L'homme réduisit l'écart rapidement, ce qui fit gémir le garçon dans sa bouche. Severus ne savait pas d'où venait cet empressement, mais il s'en fichait. Il mourait d'envie d'avoir Harry et il était plus que disposé à céder à ce désir.

Harry tendit la main et trouva ce qu'il cherchait. Il trempa un doigt dans son café, puis leva la main vers la bouche de Severus. Il pressa son index entre les lèvres de l'homme et quand la langue se précipita et lécha son doigt, il le poussa encore plus profondément.

Le Maître des potions goûta le café sur le doigt de Harry et gémit quand il l'aspira dans sa bouche. Il laissa sa langue râpeuse faire des aller/retour sur cette peau savoureuse et lécha le liquide légèrement amer. Ses dents mordaient le doigt du jeune homme, quand celui-ci décida de le retirer, l'homme ouvrit les yeux pour voir ce que Harry faisait. Pour sa plus grande satisfaction, il vit le garçon tremper deux de ses doigts dans la tasse mais avant qu'il ne puisse les prendre dans sa bouche, le survivant effleura son propre cou, laissant une traînée de liquide.

Severus gémit et se pencha, ses lèvres et sa langue suivant le chemin tout tracé par le garçon.

Harry attendait, arqué avec véhémence contre le corps de son professeur, son torse nu tendu contre celui de l'autre homme, sentant son excitation. Harry grogna, tout son corps tremblait de désir alors que les lèvres chaudes et humides traînaient sur sa peau, sa main déjà de retour dans la tasse.

La traînée suivante commença juste derrière son oreille gauche et une petite goutte réussi à se glisser à la racine de ses cheveux mais Severus, rapide, la lécha avec empressement, ne laissant aucun gaspillage.

_Mmm... Délicieux..._ Ses dents grignotant le lobe de l'oreille du garçon.

_Mais... j'en veux plus. Donne-moi plus Harry._ Grogna-t-il, ses hanches poussant de bas en haut, faisant trembler corps et âme de plaisir le jeune homme.

Harry fouilla dans la tasse, hésitant juste une seconde, réfléchissant où il devait déposer le liquide amer, il se décida à le déposer sur son coeur. Les lèvres de l'homme le suivirent instantanément, sa langue sortant lécher, sucer sa peau, laissant derrière des marques rouges.

Le jeune homme siffla quand il sentit les dents racler sa poitrine, un pouce encerclant un téton, le pressant fermement, puis la caresse se fit plus légère. Une main coulissant en douceur sur ses côtes.

_Tu sais..._ commença le Maître des potions, chuchotant au dessus de son torse alors que sa bouche flottait à quelques centimètres de sa peau. _Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que mon adoration pour le café pouvait augmenté à ce point..._

Il restait quelques marques de café sur le corps du jeune homme et Severus se sentait au paradis quand il les lécha, sa bouche se déplaçant avec impatience sur la peau douce, goûtant la saveur du café et celle du garçon. Il se glissa plus bas sur le corps mince, explorant, savourant. Il mordit la chair à certains endroits, plaçant par la suite de doux baisers sur les marques de dents.

Ses mains arrivèrent sur les hanches de Harry, s'arrêtant sur le mince boxeur du jeune homme et commença à le tirer vers le bas, voulant se débarrasser de lui le plus rapidement possible. Harry réalisa ce que voulait faire son professeur et retira ses jambes de la taille de l'homme ainsi ce dernier pouvait facilement faire glisser le tissu, libérant son érection.

Le boxeur atterri sur le sol sans qu'on y prête attention. Le professeur de potions étant obnubilé par le café sur le ventre du jeune homme. Il passa ses lèvres encore et encore, sa langue râpeuse enlevant toute la caféine. Le jeune homme sembla hésiter quand il glissa sa main rempli de liquide sur son sexe, sachant que Severus suivrait les marques de café. En outre, c'était son désir depuis le début.

L'homme fit un sourire avant de s'installer entre les jambes grandes ouvertes du garçon et lécha la base du membre avec le bout de sa langue. Il entendit Harry haleter puis gémir ardemment, sa main tremblante saisissant les draps alors que la langue de l'homme atteignait le gland. Il continua à le lécher avant qu'il ne prenne tout entier en bouche.

La respiration du jeune homme était rapide et Severus était heureux d'entendre ces sons sortirent de la gorge du survivant. Sa main droite autour de l'érection de Harry, alors qu'il l'aspirait dans sa bouche avec enthousiasme, faisant bouger sa main de haut en bas sur le sexe.

_S... ah... Severus..._ Harry haletait, l'homme savait qu'il était déjà près de venir. Il s'arrêta et d'un mouvement rapide, il se pencha à l'oreille du plus jeune.

_Tu me veux..._ chuchota sombrement à l'oreille du garçon, ..._par derrière, ou souhaites-tu plutôt venir dans ma bouche ?_

_Oh Merlin..._ Gémit Harry sauvagement avant de tirer Severus vers lui pour un baiser passionné. _Je veux venir dans ta bouche et ensuite je veux que tu me prennes... par derrière_. Ajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

_Plan parfait._ Murmura Severus reprenant le chemin vers l'aine du garçon.

oOo

Plus d'une heure plus tard, la tasse de café de Severus était toujours laissé à l'abandon sur la table de nuit et les deux hommes étaient couchés l'un sur l'autre, encore haletant, légèrement tremblant, le corps humides.

Harry frissonna quand une main passa sur son dos et qu'une voix rauque chuchota à son oreille.

_Je ne peux pas croire que j'ai passé plus de la moitié de mon samedi couché dans un lit, avec un étudiant, avoir eu des relations sexuelles. Je crois que j'apprécie un peu trop tout ça._

Harry se mit à rire._ Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir apprécié._

_Bon, bien que je ne veux pas que tu partes mais n'as-tu pas des devoirs à faire ? Je me souviens d'avoir donné un essai cette semaine et te connaissant assez bien, je pense que tu ne l'as pas encore terminé, il..._

_Quoi ? _S'écria Harry d'une voix douloureuse. _Comment peux-tu parler de devoir, alors qu'il y a dix minutes, tu me prenais à travers ce lit ?_ Il grogna légèrement en colère, regardant par-dessus son épaule.

Severus éclata de rire et roula sur le garçon qui sourit aussi. _Nous devrions nous lever, je suis irrité de mentir et de ne rien faire._

Les yeux de Harry s'ouvrirent largement alors qu'il regardait son professeur incrédule. _Ne rien faire. Ce que nous avons fait pendant la dernière heure, n'était rien pour toi ? Je me demande ce que ça peut être lorsque tu es en train de faire quelque chose, alors..._

Severus souriait méchamment. _Ne t'inquiéte pas, Harry. Tu le sauras. Tôt ou tard, mais tu le sauras certainement._

_Oh Merlin..._ Déglutit le garçon à cette promesse, il sentit un frisson passer sur sa colonne vertébrale. _Cela semble prometteur._

_Tu en as marre de rester ici, alors ? _Demanda lentement Harry. _Alors quoi, tu veux le faire contre le mur ou sous la douche ou quelque chose ?_ Dit-il en regardant l'homme d'une façon innocente.

_Tu aimerais_. Ricana l'homme. _J'ai du travail à faire._ Quand il vit les lèvres boudeuses de Harry, il glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux noirs en désordre. _Tu peux rester, si tu veux._ Dit-il calmement. Harry sourit triomphalement.

_Je vais prendre une douche rapide._ Le jeune homme sauta du lit et se dirigea vers la salle de bains. Appuyé contre le cadre de la porte, il s'arrêta et regarda Severus. _Tu veux me rejoindre ?_

_Je ne crois pas qu'elle soit rapide dans ce cas si je devais me joindre à toi._

_Mais elle serait plus agréable. _Fit Harry en souriant, passant une main sur son torse nu.

_Ça serait bien_. Severus hocha la tête, le désir brillant dans ses yeux. _Mais si je vais là-bas avec toi, je sais très bien que je ne sortirai pas pendant plusieurs heures._

_Est-ce un problème pour vous, professeur Snape ?_

_Tu vois, Harry, j'ai beaucoup de devoirs à corriger et plusieurs potions à brasser et si je ne commence pas aujourd'hui, je pourrais décevoir mon amant demain en étant pas en mesure de m'occuper de lui, même quelques minutes quand il viendra me voir en hâte._

_Oh... il doit être vraiment chanceux votre amant._ Fit Harry en souriant, se retournant pour sortir de la pièce.

_J'espère qu'il se considère chanceux..._ Marmonna le professeur en se levant du lit, ramassant ses vêtements éparpillés dans tous les coins de la chambre.

Après que Harry eut terminé, l'homme prit une douche rapide aussi. Quand il sortit, il constata que Dobby avait enlevé tous les plats et leur avait apporté plus de café à la place. Le gamin était assis sur le canapé au même endroit qu'il y a trois nuits et lisait un livre.

Severus s'habilla et versa une autre tasse de café alors qu'il s'asseyait dans son fauteuil. Il observa le jeune homme tout en buvant le liquide chaud. Il espérait qu'ils pourraient avoir plus de samedi de ce genre.

Se redressant, il prit les devoirs qu'il devait corriger sur son bureau et se mit à côté de Harry. Il regarda amusé Harry se retourner, s'appuyer contre l'accoudoir et placer ses jambes au dessus de lui. Il ferma le livre et regarda Severus.

_Je peux avoir un parchemin et une plume, s'il te plaît ? Oh et de l'encre aussi._ Demanda-t-il.

_Bien sûr._ Severus hocha la tête. _Tu peux trouver de l'encre et une plume sur mon bureau, le parchemin est dans le troisième tiroir._

Harry prit sa baguette et marmonna un « accio ». Le parchemin arriva en premier, suivit de la plume puis une petit bouteille d'encre, évitant de justesse Severus.

_Sale gosse..._ Fit l'homme en riant, étonné de la paresse du gamin qui devait avoir réalisé qu'il ne pouvait pas écrire uniquement sur ses jambes. L'instant d'après un plus grand livre vola vers eux à travers la pièce.

_Ça te dérange si je l'empreinte ?_ Demanda le jeune homme à son professeur un peu choqué quand l'atlas atterrissait dans sa main.

_Non_. Répondit l'homme qui ne fut pas très à l'aise sur la façon dont le garçon se sentait dans sa chambre. Cependant, il lui demanda. _Je peux savoir ce que tu fais exactement ?_ Levant un sourcil.

_Mon devoir, bien sûr._ Répondit le plus jeune écrivant le titre en haut du papier. _J'ai trouvé un grand livre comme support, il me sera facile d'écrire de cette façon._ Harry souriait. _Ce n'est pas tricher, n'est-ce pas ? Utiliser des livres de son professeur pour faire mon travail ?_

_Oh... non. Je ne crois pas._ Fit le Maître des potions, se tournant vers son propre travail.

_Et si quelque chose ne va pas, je peux toujours te le demander, non ?_ Fit Harry nonchalamment, ses yeux fixant le livre en face de lui.

Severus renifla._ Oublie._

_Je serai très reconnaissant..._ Taquina le survivant, son pied nu glissant sur la cuisse de l'homme.

Severus attrapa sa jambe et ricana. _Je t'ai dit d'oublier._

_J'avais pensé qu'il y aurait certains avantages à être avec mon professeur de potions..._ Harry secoua la tête légèrement.

_Avoir du sexe pratiquement toutes les deux heures, ne peut être considéré comme un avantage ?_ Répondit Severus levant un sourcil.

_Hmm... Maintenant que tu le dis..._ fit Harry. _Et quand pourrais-je obtenir cet avantage exactement ?_

_Gamin insatiable. Laisse-moi au moins terminer la correction des devoirs, ensuite nous verrons comment tu peux supporter en étant coincé contre un mur avec une érection s'enfonçant entre tes fesses._

_Oh oui..._ Gémit le jeune homme, ses yeux scintillant de désir. _C'est un bon deal._

_C'en est un._ Fit Severus en hochant la tête et commença à corriger les devoirs. Maintenant qu'il avait quelque chose à espérer, il semblait beaucoup plus amusant de corriger les erreurs de ses élèves stupides.

* * *

><p><p>

Merci pour vos commentaires !

À la prochaine.


	7. Chapitre V Partie I

**Les secrets de Minuit**

_Chapitre V Partie I_

* * *

><p><p>

« _Oh putain, oui ! Fais-le encore !_ Cria Harry alors que Severus poussait en lui, frappant sa prostate durement. Ses épaules cognant contre la bibliothèque, faisant tomber les livres sur le sol. Ce n'était pas les premiers, plusieurs livres étaient posés autour d'eux, certains d'entre eux ouverts, d'autres fermés sous l'impact des coups que donnait l'homme dans Harry, poussant le corps du jeune homme contre eux. Le survivant saisissait toujours le bord des étagères avec les deux mains, se maintenant pour être en mesure de recevoir l'érection dure de Severus entre ses fesses. »

oOo

Harry avait terminé ses devoirs assez rapidement, étant donné que généralement les Potions étaient ce qui lui prenait le plus de temps à écrire. Il fixa Severus quelques minutes, mais l'homme ne semblait pas le remarquer. Harry vu l'énorme tas de devoirs à corriger à côté de son professeur. Il fit un petit sourire, déplaçant son pied gauche sur la cuisse du Maître des potions. Avant que l'homme ne réalise ce qu'il faisait, son pied atteignit son membre, glissant fermement contre lui.

Les choses s'étaient passées tout simplement trop rapidement pour que Harry puisse s'en souvenir. Il pu se rappeler d'un endroit sombre, d'un regard lubrique sur son corps et des lèvres féroces sur sa bouche. Il se souvenait également des bras forts autour de lui, ensuite des mains sur ses fesses, le tirant vers le haut. L'instant d'après, il fut écrasé contre le mur et il était complètement nu. Peut-être que c'était un sort, peut-être qu'il avait perdu conscience à cause des baisers, il ne serait pas surpris que ce soit ça...

Oh, et puis vint les doigts humides, chauds et lisses. Deux d'entre eux poussant, glissant en lui. Puis, soudain, un troisième les rejoignirent. Sans compter les dents sur son oreille. Des dents qui laissèrent des traces de morsures sur son cou et ses lèvres, qui aspiraient sa peau vigoureusement.

L'un des moments que le jeune homme pu se rappeler précisément dans les moindres détails, fut le moment où les doigts disparurent ainsi que les lèvres sur sa peau. Des yeux incroyablement sombres fixant les siens, des dents mordant une lèvre inférieure gonflée. Puis il sentit l'érection se presser à son entrée, glissant lentement, facilement.

Severus dicta un rythme lent au début, mais cette fois, ce n'était pas le rythme atrocement lent, ce n'était pas la même torture que la veille. Tous deux ressentaient cette sensation incroyable, le membre dur de l'homme entrant et sortant d'entre ses fesses. Ils ne purent être en mesure de tenir ce rythme plus longtemps.

C'est pourquoi, le dos du jeune homme fut, une fois de plus, poussé férocement contre les étagères, le Maître des potions s'enfonçant de plus en plus loin, de plus en plus fort, ce qui le fit haleter ardemment dans l'oreille de Harry, ce dernier gémissant dans le cou de l'homme, le mordillant.

_Intéressant.._. Murmura Severus. Le survivant sursauta, tremblant quand il sentit les lèvres former les lettres et cette voix sombre résonner à son oreille.

_Quoi ?_ Demanda-t-il d'un air hébété.

_Toi. Je t'ai fait venir de nombreuses fois au cours de ces dernière heures, et pourtant tu donnes l'impression que tu n'as pas eux de rapports sexuels depuis des lustres._ Chuchota Severus, laissant courir ses lèvres le long de l'oreille de Harry.

_Hé bien..._ Marmonna le jeune homme, sa bouche mordillant son cou jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne l'oreille. _Je n'en ai pas eu ces quinze dernières années, n'est-ce pas ?_ Dit-il en riant, obtenant un léger frisson comme récompense.

_Oh merlin_, grogna l'homme, arrêtant ses mouvements, fixant les yeux du garçon. _Es-tu obligé de me rappeler, que ce que je fais maintenant est un crime ?_ Fit l'homme en levant un sourcil.

_Tu veux dire, séduire ton étudiant, le branler dans un couloir vide de Poudlard, puis avoir des relations sexuelles acharnées pendant des heures jusqu'à l'un d'entre eux s'effondre littéralement sur le lit, de se réveiller à midi et continuer là où tu t'étais arrêté le veille... non pardon le matin, et le faire à nouveau, de le torturer avec plaisir jusqu'à ce qu'il te supplie de le prendre plus fort. Et puis une heure plus tard le sucer sans compter le café qu'il lui a fait découvrir une expérience indescriptiblement incroyable des plus remarquable et quelques temps plus tard, le baiser de nouveau en lui faisant tout oublier ? Ai-je raté quelque chose ?_ Demanda le jeune homme innocemment.

_Heu... Nous avons quand même mangé entre temps mais à part ça... Je crois que tu as tout énuméré. Donc, si tu pouvais m'aider à compter, combien de fois ai-je commis ce crime impardonnable contre un enfant, qui plus est, mon étudiant ?_ Demanda Severus lentement, fronçant les sourcils. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas penser à ça, mais...

_Maintenant que tu le dis_, continua Harry,_ je ne les appellerais pas « crimes », mais plutôt comme une récompense, en fait._ Murmura le jeune homme taquin, les lèvres glissant sur la peau douce du cou de l'homme. _Le seul crime que tu commets à l'instant. C'est... de t'arrêter... en plein..._ _mouvement_. À chaque mot, les hanches de Harry montaient et descendaient, glissant sur le membre rigide de Severus.

Ils laissèrent tous deux échapper un gémissement et Severus augmenta de nouveau progressivement la force de ses poussées jusqu'à ce qu'il s'enfonce dans Harry à la même vitesse intense qu'avant. Harry lâcha l'étagère et mis ses mains autour des épaules de l'homme alors que ce dernier le fracassait contre les livres, encore et encore. Il pressa ses lèvres sur la bouche du Maître des potions. Il voulait embrasser ses lèvres douces, mais les coups de butoir de Severus ainsi que le fait que ce dernier touchait sans arrêt son point sensible, l'empêcha d'approfondir ce baiser. Des gémissements rauques sortant du fond de sa gorge.

_Harry... Ah... Harry..._ Le garçon entendit son prénom et savait que Severus était proche de la délivrance. Il resserra ses jambes autour de la taille de l'autre homme qui se déplaçait plus rapidement, plus sauvagement jusqu'à ce qu'il entende un cri rauque, sentant le sperme le remplir. Ce qui était plus que suffisant pour lui faire atteindre son orgasme, rejoignant Severus.

Après un moment, quand le Maître des potions ne sentit plus ses jambes trembler, il osa parler, espérant que sa voix ne soit pas trop cassée. Hé bien, elle l'était, faisant sursauter le jeune homme dans ses bras.

_Est-ce que ce n'est que du sexe pour toi, Harry ?_ Demanda-t-il calmement au garçon, donnant des petits baisers sur les marques rouges. Il craignait la réponse cependant.

Harry se sentit pris de court pendant une seconde. Puis rassemblant tout son courage de Gryffondor, il répondit fixant les yeux noirs.

_Bien sûr que non. Oui, je veux ton corps collé au mien et oui, j'aime beaucoup nos rapports sexuels mais je veux aussi..._

_Quoi ? _Demanda Severus doucement.

_Toi... Je veux tout toi. Je veux gagner ton amitié et ton respect. Je tiens également à mieux te connaître. Le vrai toi. J'aime... juste être avec toi, assis à côté de toi alors que tu corriges les devoirs, ou manger ou de boire du café..._ Dit-il avec un petit sourire au coin de sa bouche. _Serais-tu satisfait si ce n'était que du sexe ?_

_Oh Harry... Je... ne sais pas. Une partie de moi aimerait te jeter un sort et être encore plus cruelle avec toi qu'avant si ce n'était que pour le sexe, mais l'autre moitié... est désespérément heureuse même si ce n'est que pour le sexe... Je serais heureux de te l'accorder, aussi longtemps que je pourrai te garder dans mes bras, même si ce n'est que pour quelques minutes passionnées..._

Le jeune homme se sentit fondre à ces mots. Il embrassa Severus doucement sur les lèvres. _Pourquoi n'allions-nous pas sur le canapé ? Non pas que je me plaigne ou quoi que ce soit, c'est vraiment bon d'être... hum... rempli par toi._ Murmura le jeune homme, se sentant rougir. C'était une surprise, compte tenu de ce qu'ils avaient fait juste avant. Mais un grognement provenant de l'homme le surprit encore plus.

_Merde Harry. Je ne crois pas que tu es au courant des effets que ces mots ont sur moi._ Gémit Severus sombrement.

_Effets ?_ Dit Harry levant un sourcil.

_Penses-tu vraiment que d'admettre que tu aimes la sensation de m'avoir en toi alors que nous venons juste de faire l'amour, n'aurait aucun effet ?_ L'homme embrassa la mâchoire de Harry, se déplaçant vers le bas de sa gorge. Bougeant ses hanches légèrement.

_Ahh... c'est... ahh... une bonne chose à... Ahh... entendre. _Dit-il en haletant, sentant lentement, très lentement le membre glisser hors de lui. Il enroula ses bras fermement autour du cou de Severus alors qu'il baissait ses jambes sur le sol. Il était complètement nu, tandis que l'autre homme portait un pantalon et une chemise déchirée. Il regarda Severus de bas en haut.

_Heu... désolé pour ça_. Marmonna Harry, en ajustant les deux côtés de la chemise.

_Ça peut se réparer facilement._ Severus sourit malicieusement, retirant le tissu de ses épaules.

_Heu, et pour ça aussi..._ Fit-il en pointant la ceinture qu'il avait arraché avec un sort de découpe.

L'homme commença à reculer vers le canapé alors qu'il retirait la ceinture noir de son pantalon. _Ça peut également être réparé..._

Harry regarda l'homme s'éloigner de lui, retirant chaque pièce de vêtement qu'il portait que Harry avait ruiné, les faisant tomber lentement sur le sol. Il voulait se débarrasser de son pantalon, mais ce dernier était sain et sauf. Il essaya de penser à une excuse pour l'enlever mais rien ne lui vint à l'esprit. Il estimait qu'il était peut-être un peu trop drastique mais... l'homme passa devant lui.

_Oh, et..._ il attrapa le pantalon du Maître des potions et le tira vers le bas. Puis, d'un mouvement rapide, il déchira son boxer. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur l'homme qui jeta sa tête en arrière, un gémissement lui échappant... _Désolé pour ça aussi._

_Ce n'est rien._ Murmura Severus, retirant le reste de ses vêtements, se couchant sur le divan. Il tendit la main vers Harry. Lorsque ses doigts se joignirent à lui, il tira le jeune homme sur lui. Il regarda le garçon alors qu'il s'installait sur son corps, aine contre aine, estomac contre estomac, poitrine contre poitrine, coeur contre coeur, battant le même rythme. La tête de Harry était dans son cou, il frissonna à la sensation des baisers mouillés sur sa gorge puis sur sa mâchoire. Il tira Harry dans un long mais doux baiser glissant sa main sur le dos nu et l'autre caressant la crinière du jeune homme.

_Pourquoi ne dormirais-tu pas un peu ? Je vais surveiller tes rêves afin qu'ils ne soient pas trop nuisibles._ Suggéra-t-il d'un ton léger.

_Comment sais-tu que je fais des cauchemars ? Dumbledore ?_ Demanda Harry, levant la tête, regardant les yeux onyx.

Severus se mit à sourire. _Tu as dormi à côté de moi ce matin, tu t'en rappelles ?_

Harry rit et donna un doux baiser à l'homme. _Tu me connais trop bien..._ murmura-t-il en secouant légèrement la tête. Il souriait toujours quand il la baissa sur la poitrine de l'homme.

_Essaye de dormir aussi._ Chuchota le jeune homme tout contre la peau de l'homme en fermant les yeux. _Je te veux bien reposé et prêt pour mon réveil._

_Prêt pour quoi exactement ?_ Severus leva un sourcil. Surpris d'entendre sa voix basse et rauque.

_Tu verras, Severus, tu verras..._ marmonna Harry alors qu'il dérivait vers le sommeil.

Le maître des potions ferma les yeux, s'interrogeant une nouvelle fois sur la folie qu'il l'avait poussé à faire ça. Si quelqu'un lui avait dit un jour qu'il serait couché nu, à faire une sieste un samedi après-midi, avec un Harry tout aussi nu que lui sur sa poitrine, il aurait envoyé cet homme à Ste Mangouste. Et pourtant, il était là. Ici, ensemble. Harry Potter et Severus Snape, amants.

Le monde était devenu fou. Mais il l'aimait comme ça.

* * *

><p><p>

Désolée pour le retard, je vous poste déjà ce que j'ai traduit, la suite du chapitre arrivera très vite.

Merci à vous pour vos commentaires.

À la prochaine.


	8. Chapitre V Partie II

_**Les secrets de minuit**_

Chapitre V Partie II

* * *

><p><p>

Harry fût le premier à se réveiller cette fois. « La journée est déjà terminée », pensa-t-il regardant les ténèbres de l'autre côté de la fenêtre. Dans peu de temps, il serait obligé de retourner à la tour Gryffondor. Il était sûr que Ron et Hermione étaient déjà en train de le chercher. Le roux avait dû être choqué de ne pas le voir dans son lit et de ne le trouver nulle part ailleurs.

Comment pourrait-il le dire à ses amis ? Comment pourrait-il les convaincre que Severus n'était pas ce qu'ils pensaient être ? Allaient-ils le croire ? Pourraient-ils accepter l'homme ? Il savait que ce n'était pas si grave si c'était le cas, il serait de toute façon avec le Maître des Potions, il était sûr à ce sujet. Mais il serait beaucoup plus heureux, s'il ne devait pas leur cacher cette relation. Cette relation, qui ne durait que depuis quelques jours et pourtant lui procurait tant de bonheur et de joie.

Il leva les yeux vers l'homme, son amant. Il regarda les cheveux doux qui encadraient le visage pâle et laissa glisser un doigt à travers eux. Puis il regarda la mâchoire, le long nez fissuré, les rides sur le front. Son regard erra sur les lèvres minces et roses, qu'il connaissait, avait le goût de pêche. Il se pencha et prit la lèvre inférieure entre ses lèvres, puis la partie supérieure. Pinçant en douceur avec ses dents jusqu'à ce qu'il sente une main agripper ses cheveux et une autre le tripoter. La bouche de Severus s'ouvrit, sa langue s'élança entre les lèvres du jeune homme et le baiser doux devint soudainement enflammé.

L'homme gémit avec impatience quand il sentit la main de Harry entre leurs corps enchevêtrés, entourer son membre à demi dressé. Haletant, leurs lèvres entrouvertes.

_Quelle belle façon de réveiller un homme, Monsieur Potter._ Sa tête retomba en arrière quand les doigts le pompa plus fermement afin de le rendre encore plus dur.

_Oh, Professeur Snape, je sais encore faire beaucoup plus, mais je vais garder cela pour plus tard..._ Harry souriait, glissant le long du corps de l'homme et s'agenouilla devant le canapé. _Assis-toi Severus..._

Avant que son esprit ne puisse résister à l'ordre, le Maître des Potions obéit. S'asseyant sur le canapé, il plaça ses jambes de chaque côtés de Harry, soupçonnant ce que le garçon avait à l'esprit.

_Harry, bien que j'apprécie l'idée, tu n'as pas à..._ commença-t-il, sentant une rougeur se répandre sur ses joues.

_Si, je le veux._ Dit le survivant d'un air suffisant alors qu'il embrassait ses genoux. _Je le veux, parce que bientôt, je vais devoir retourner à la tour, avant que Ron et Hermione aillent trouver McGonagall et lui dire que je suis introuvable._ Il murmura, continuant son chemin jusqu'à l'aine de l'homme. _Et quand je serai avec eux, malheureusement, tu ne pourras pas être avec moi. Par conséquent, je dois le faire, parce que j'en ai besoin, ton odeur s'attardant dans ma bouche jusqu'à ce que nous pourrons de nouveau être ensemble_. Il fixa les yeux obsidiennes, sachant que la convoitise et le désir étaient clairement visible dans son regard.

Harry ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de remarquer comment l'érection de Severus tremblait à chaque mots. Il lécha sa lèvre inférieure alors qu'il regardait l'autre homme gémir durement et jeter sa tête en arrière quand sa main prit sa verge rigide, se déplaçant lentement.

_Ah... Harry..._

_Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais rien faire de... coquin._ Chuchota-t-il avec un sourire quand il se pencha sur l'érection.

Severus laissa échapper un petit rire en reconnaissant la phrase, il l'avait dit à Harry il y a de ça trois jours, mais le son se transforma rapidement en gémissement étouffé quand il sentit des lèvres chaudes autour de son sexe.

_C'est exactement le contraire de « rien de coquin », Harry. Tu dois sûrement le savoir..._ L'homme haleta fortement quand le garçon enfonça profondément son sexe au fond de sa gorge, le suçant rudement. _Oh Merlin, c'est juste..._

Harry ne pu rien faire, il gémit au son de la voix dure qui atteignait ses oreilles. Il retira délicatement le membre dur de sa bouche et laissa place à sa main, glissant de bas en haut, fixant Severus avec un sourire malicieux.

_Qu'est-ce que vous croyez, professeur ? Je suis un gosse espiègle, après tout..._ Harry souriait, mais fut coupé dés que l'homme se pencha vers lui, les lèvres flottant à quelques centimètres des siennes.

_Attention, Monsieur Potter, les sales gosses seront toujours..._ L'homme sortit sa langue, léchant les lèvres du jeune homme qui brillaient de pré-sperme. ... _Punis._ Un grognement sauvage sortit du plus profond de la gorge de Harry avant qu'il ne presse ses lèvres avec ferveurs contre celles de son professeur.

_Hé bien... Devrais-je me comporter de façon capricieuse ?_ Murmura-t-il sombrement, poussant l'homme dos contre le canapé, sa langue revenant déjà sur l'érection dure dans sa main, tandis que son regard ne quitta jamais les yeux de l'autre homme.

_Exact, Monsieur Potter._ Fût les dernières paroles cohérentes alors que la bouche du survivant se retrouva de nouveau autour de son érection, le suçant profondément. La main du Maître des Potions s'élança vers la crinière brune et le saisit fermement.

Ne quittant jamais les yeux de son amant, la main droite du jeune homme glissa sur le torse nu, caressant, tandis que la gauche était toujours à la base de l'érection. Il était trop imposant pour qu'il puisse le prendre entièrement en bouche, mais les halètements venant de l'homme lui indiquait que ce dernier appréciait cette façon de faire.

Et Severus en profita effectivement. Il aimait la sensation des doigts curieux glissant sur son corps, explorant chaque centimètre, errant sur les endroits sensibles, le faisant soupirer de bien être. Il appréciait également la sensation des cheveux de Harry entre ses doigts. Et bien sûr, il aimait la langue râpeuse se déplaçant sauvagement autour de lui, coulissant fermement sur son érection. Il aimait l'humidité et la chaleur de cette bouche, cette langue habile. Mais ce qu'il aimait d'avantage était ces émeraudes vertes qui le fixaient à chaque mouvement, qui le regardaient avec cette chaleur intense faisant tambouriner avec enthousiasme son coeur dans sa poitrine en sueur. Il aimait la façon dont ces yeux observaient ses moindres réactions, faisant fondre la glace autour de son coeur.

Harry grogna. La vue en face de lui était magnifique. Il ne pensait pas que Severus pouvait agir ainsi. Quand il prit les testicules entre ses doigts et commença à les masser, les deux mains du Maître des Potions volèrent à l'arrière du canapé et le bas de son dos se voûta loin du canapé.

_Harry..._ Le jeune homme faillit jouir en combinant l'image en face de lui et le son rauque arrivant à ses oreilles.

_Severus, bouge._ Ordonna-t-il. Sa propre voix plus dur et plus profonde que d'habitude. _Viens en moi, Severus._

_Harry... Oh Merlin, Harry !_ Cria de nouveau l'homme, son érection glissant plus profondément dans la bouche du jeune homme, qui était prêt et désireux de prendre autant que possible.

_Plus fort, s'il te plaît... Harry, s'il te plaît plus..._ En écoutant les suppliques de son professeur, Harry ne pu faire autrement et perdit le contrôle, suçant avidement l'autre homme. Il laissa glisser ses dents contre le membre dure très légèrement, presque comme une plume et quand il vit la tête de Severus gémissant sans retenue, il recommença.

_Harry... Je vais... Harry..._ Grogna le Maître des potions alors que ses hanches se déplaçaient frénétiquement de bas en haut, ses mains crispées dans le tissu en cuir du canapé, le déchirant presque. Il oublia de penser, il oublia presque d'expirer, gémissant avec passion, s'enfonçant dans la bouche du jeune homme.

Harry était prêt à jouir alors qu'il regardait Severus se perdre dans le plaisir, continuant à le branler avec véhémence et aspirant la virilité entre ses lèvres encore plus durement. La taille du Maître des Potions se leva dans les aires, seules ses épaules touchaient encore le canapé, quand il jouit, lâchant sa semence dans la bouche de Harry, poussant en lui dans des mouvements saccadés.

Harry regarda Severus, essayant de graver chaque détail dans son esprit et quand il sentit le sperme chaud sur sa langue, il jouit aussi, sans se toucher car ce qu'il voyait et ressentait était beaucoup trop intense pour lui.

Haletant, il s'effondra sur la taille de l'homme. Il sentit seulement après que son orgasme soit calmée, une main caressant délicatement ses cheveux. Il leva ses yeux vers le Maître des Potions, qui leva un sourcils. Harry rougit...

Severus tira le jeune homme en position debout et vit du sperme dégouliner de sa jambe. Cette fois, il glissa vers le bas du canapé pour s'agenouiller devant lui. Regardant l'autre sorcier avec la même intensité, il lécha le sperme coulant sur la jambe.

_Tu es venu... juste en me regardant ? _Demanda-t-il taquin, donnant de petits baisers sur la peau humide.

Harry déglutit et hocha la tête. _Tu étais... vraiment... extraordinaire... et... tu étais si... brûlant... si magnifique, Severus... _Harry eut le souffle coupé quand il sentit la langue soyeuse glisser sur sa peau, le nettoyant.

Quand il eut fini, Severus se leva lentement et ses mains saisirent les hanches du jeune homme, le rapprochant de lui. Quand Harry fut assez proche et que leur corps soient pressés l'un contre l'autre si étroitement, l'homme caressa le dos nu amoureusement.

_Merci, Harry. Si j'ai été magnifique comme tu dis, tout le mérite te revient._ Il sourit au jeune homme, lui donnant un doux baiser. _Tu as été incroyable._

_Peu importe combien il est difficile pour moi de te dire ça, mais je crains que tu ne doives y aller,_ _Harry. Il ne serait pas sage d'attendre jusqu'à ce que Dumbledor ne vienne ici, me demandant de les aider à te trouver, pendant que tu es couché dans mon lit, nu... il viendrait à une conclusion erronée._

_Conclusion erronée ?_ Harry sourit, resserrant son étreinte. _Comment pourrait-il mal l'interpréter ?_

_Il pourrait penser que je t'ai kidnappé et forcé à faire des choses_. Répondit l'homme et fut surpris en voyant la lueur de colère dans les yeux émeraudes.

_Il penserait sérieusement que tu me violerais, Severus ? C'est juste..._

_Jusqu'à présent, il suppose toujours, à tort, que je te déteste et inversement. Crois-tu que dans ce cas, qu'il ne puisse penser que je t'ai pris sans ta permission ?_

_Tu n'aurais jamais fait une telle chose._ Déclara le jeune homme sans aucune hésitation. Severus sourit à cela.

_Donc la confiance que tu as en moi... Laisse-moi t'informer, Potter, que ce soir-là, quand j'ai léché ta peau, une seule chose m'a empêché de faire l'amour avec toi ici sur ce canapé. Je voulais jouer un peu plus avec toi... Ça, et seulement ça, t'as sauvé ce soir-là. Même moi, je ne sais pas ce que_ _j'aurais fait si tu m'avais dit non. Donc, tu ne devrais pas me faire autant confiance, si j'étais toi..._ Murmura Severus.

_Juste un mot._ Dit alors le petit brun, déterminé. _Je te dirai un seul mot, et même si tu t'enfonces en moi avec ferveur, avec une érection atrocement dur, tu t'arrêterais. Et je suis sûr de cela, Severus._

_Si tu le dis, Harry... Si tu le dis_.

oOo

Harry errait dans les couloirs sombres. Merci à Dobby, grâce à lui, il avait des vêtements, contrairement à la nuit où il avait quitté son dortoir. Après une douche rafraîchissante, il embrassa Severus et quitta la salle où il avait couché avec son professeur il y avait moins d'une journée. Bien qu'il l'ait quitté que depuis quelques minutes, sept minutes et trente-deux secondes exactement, il voulait déjà y retourner. Mais d'abord, il devait trouver ses amis.

Il était près de la tour quand soudain quelqu'un cria derrière lui.

_Harry ! Harry, enfin !_ Hermione courrait vers lui, Ron sur ses talons. _Nous t'avons cherché à travers tout le château ! J'étais tellement inquiète. Où étais-tu ?_ Interrogea la jeune fille, se jetant sur lui.

_Ouais mec, nous étions inquiets. Tu n'étais pas dans ton lit quand je me suis réveillé et nous n'étions pas en mesure de te trouver depuis. Nous avons pensé qu'Ombrage t'avait fait quelque chose d'horrible. Elle semblait trop joyeuse ce matin.._. Fit Ron, secouant la tête.

Harry eut l'impression que quelqu'un venait de le frapper dans le ventre. Il pensait qu'il aurait un peu de temps pour se préparer à cette conversation. Il voulait se préparer et trier ses pensées avant de se confesser.

_Heu... Nous allons aller là-bas... _Fit-il en désignant une salle de classe vide à côté d'eux. Il les fit entrer et ferma la porte derrière eux. Harry se dirigea vers le bureau et se racla la gorge à plusieurs reprises.

_Oh mon dieu._ Ron eut le souffle coupé. _Qu'est-ce que tu as à ton cou, Harry ?_

Hermione se couvrit les yeux d'une main, puis la fit glisser sur son visage, comme pour dire « idiot stupide ».

Immédiatement, le brun toucha la petite marque de morsure sur son cou. Pas bon, vraiment pas bon.

_Wow, Harry ! Tu étais avec Cho, non ?_ Demanda Ron avec un sourire narquois.

À la surprise de Harry, c'est Hermione qui cria avant qu'il ne puisse même se rappeler le visage de la jeune fille.

_Cho ? Comment peux-tu être aveugle à ce point, Ron ! Harry est gay._

_Gay ? Pas du tout, Hermione._ Répondit le roux en riant.

Hermione haussa un sourcil, puis Ron regarda timidement Harry en rougissant.

_Je suis désolé, Harry. Je t'ai vu avec « lui » hier matin. J'ai vu, comment tu flirtais avec lui. Ce que vous avez fait par la suite était assez évident..._

_Tu étais là ?_ Demanda le survivant et pendant une minute, il oublia ses angoisses.

Hermione souriait quand elle répondit. _Je me suis assisse à côté de toi, mais tu ne m'as même pas remarqué. Ensuite, tu t'ait soudainement levé et quitté la salle et il t'a suivi. Je pensais qu'il... hé bien..._

_Qu'il voulait me tuer ?_ Demanda Harry, riant presque maintenant. _Ouais, ce serait logique._

_Ouais._ Hermione hocha la tête avec un sourire timide. _Donc, je l'ai suivi et je vous ai vu mais Ombragre est arrivé et..._

_Quoi ? Ombrage était là ?_ Cria Harry de peur.

_C'est bon,_ Hermione se dépêcha de le calmer. _Elle n'a rien vu. Je lui ai dit que Peeves jouait avec des pots de peinture au troisième étage et elle s'est précipité là-bas. Mais... j'étais tellement inquiète pour toi Harry, je ne savais pas ce qu'il te voulait... alors quand j'ai rencontré Sir Nicolas, je lui ai demandé de m'aider. Je lui ai dit que Dumbledor cherchait Snape et que je l'avais vu rentrer dans cette pièce mais que je ne voulais pas y aller._ _Je n'ai rien dit sur toi et Sir Nicolas était très agréable et m'a répondu qu'il allait chercher le professeur Snape, donc je suis partie. Je suis retournée à la salle commune et... et... Ron, c'est quoi ton problème ?_ Souffla la jeune fille irritée alors qu'elle regardait le roux rire à côté d'elle.

_Hermione... Tu ne peux pas être sérieuse. D'après ce que tu dis... Harry a flirté avec... avec... Snape._ Ron ria de nouveau.

Ce dernier ne remarqua pas que ni Hermione ni Harry ne riaient avec lui.

_Pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir parlé hier ?_ Demanda le survivant.

_Hé bien, tu ne pouvais t'attendre à ce que je vienne en face de toi, te demander si tu flirtais avec notre professeur._ Dit la jeune fille en haussant les épaules. Mais ensuite elle regarda Harry avec un soupçon de sourire sur le coin de ses lèvres. _Quelle a été sa réaction ? Tu étais avec lui, non ?_ Interrogea-t-elle avec espoir.

Le brun rougit mais avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, Ron le frappa sur le bras. _Ne fais pas attention, mec, elle est folle._ Fit-il en souriant.

_Elle est... Non, Ron._ Il regarda dans les yeux bleus de son ami. _Elle a raison sur tout. Je suis gay et j'ai flirté avec Snape et... J'étais avec lui jusqu'à maintenant._

Hermione laissa échapper un petit cri surpris et mis une main devant sa bouche. Ron le regarda avec les yeux grands ouverts.

_Quoi ? Mais je pensais que toi et Cho... Harry... Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit... C'est fou._ Marmonna-t-il, s'effondrant sur une chaise à côté de brun.

_Je sais Ron, et je suis désolé, je n'ai jamais rien dit au sujet de mes... préférences_. Commença-t-il mais Ron le coupa dans son discours.

_Qui se soucie que tu sois gay, mec. Je parle de toi et... et... Merlin, Harry, c'est le bâtard graisseux, tu te souviens ?_ Dit le roux, passant ses mains dans ses cheveux flamboyants.

Harry et Hermione lui lança un regard mortel, il choisit habilement de se taire.

_Qu'est-il arrivé hier, Harry ?_ Demanda Hermione gentiment et Harry lui en fut reconnaissant de pouvoir en parler avec quelqu'un.

_Il m'a fait entrer dans une salle de classe et m'a demandé ce que je voulais. Je lui ai simplement répondu, que c'était lui que je voulais._

_Seulement ça, tu es chanceux d'être encore en vie !_ Hermione souriait.

_Pas sûr. Les jours précédents... j'étais en retenue avec Ombrage, tu le sais et après la détention nous nous sommes rencontrés et il... il m'a emmené dans ses appartements et... dieu il... il m'a guéri, mais la manière qu'il l'a fait... il était..._

_Je pense ne pas vouloir en entendre plus..._ Dit l'autre garçon en couvrant ses oreilles. Il commença à fredonner tranquillement, en regardant par la fenêtre. Il rata donc le regard meurtrier d'Hermione dirigé vers lui une fois de plus.

La jeune fille vint s'asseoir de l'autre côté du brun, sachant exactement combien Harry avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un en ce moment alors qu'il ne pouvait pas parler de Snape.

Harry la regarda et après avoir obtenu un signe de tête rassurant, poursuivi. _C'était incroyable Hermione. Il s'est agenouillé devant moi, buvant la potion et léchant ma main. Léché, tu comprends ? J'étais complètement déconnecté. J'ai tout de suite... euh..._

_Tu l'as fait..._ demanda la jeune fille en rougissant légèrement, mais souriait toujours.

_Il a juste joué avec moi, rien ne s'est vraiment passé. Puis il a mis ce foulard sur moi..._

_SS ! C'était lui ! C'est pourquoi il s'est arrêta derrière toi ce jour là, n'est-ce pas ?_ Hermione gifla son front. Aucun des deux ne remarquèrent que le bourdonnement s'était arrêté.

Harry acquiesça et ferma les yeux. _Après qu'il ait mis le foulard, je voulais partir, courir loin de lui mais il ne m'a pas laissé. La porte était fermée et j'ai dû deviner le mot de passe._

_Comme un jeu un peu bizarre du chat et de la souris..._ Ron renifla.

_Exactement._ Harry leva un sourcil et acquiesça de nouveau. _Bon sang, par la suite, je l'ai littéralement supplié de... de faire quelque chose..._

_Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?_ Demanda Hermione avec impatience.

_Il a ouvert la porte et je suis tombé dans le couloir._ Harry riait de nouveau. _Il a marché près de moi et a agi comme si rien ne s'était passé. C'était horrible et en même temps j'étais soulagé._ Hermione hocha la tête, elle pouvait très bien comprendre.

_Cela s'est produit mercredi soir, non ? Et alors ? Que s'est-il passé jeudi, vendredi et aujourd'hui ? Oh Harry..._

_Le lendemain, nous nous sommes retrouvés. Comme le jour avant, il m'a guidé vers ses appartements et je me suis assis, il a mis un genou devant moi, bu la potion et lécha à nouveau ma cicatrice. Et... j'ai attrapé ses cheveux._

Ron grogna de nouveau, mais la jeune fille laissa échapper un autre cris surpris.

_Et non Ron, avant que tu me le demandes, ces cheveux ne sont pas gras,... ils sont doux. Ne riez pas. À l'époque, j'ai pensé que je signais mon arrêt de mort avec ce geste. _

_Qu'a-t-il fait ? Tu m'as l'air en vie pour moi..._ Demanda le roux par la suite.

_Il a gémit_. Chuchota le survivant en retenant son souffle. La mâchoire de ses deux amis tomba. _Et puis, il a commencé à embrasser mon bras et le cou et il m'a parlé et je... oh putain._

_Je pense que nous comprenons tous les deux_. Fit Hermione en riant.

_Pourquoi je vous dis tout ça ?_ S'exclama le brun, couvrant ses yeux avec son bras.

_Je ne sais pas mec, mais s'il te plaît dépêche-toi avant qu'Hermione ne kiffe de trop..._ Ron ria et la jeune fille rougit, lui donnant une gifle derrière sa tête.

_Ce n'est pas ça, la ferme Ron._ S'écria-t-elle, puis se retournant vers Harry. _Rien ne s'est passé cette nuit-là, je suppose, tu étais de retour dans la salle commune juste après minuit, non ?_

_Ouais, mais ce soir-là, il m'a encore ramené à la tour. Quand je l'ai remercié, il m'a dit que je ne devais pas être si reconnaissant, qu'il avait à peine aider... Je lui ai dit que c'était mon dernier jour de retenues et il m'a juste répondu, qu'il me connaissait trop bien et que c'était sûrement pas la dernière. Et je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris mais quand il s'est retourné pour partir, j'ai crié après et quand il s'est arrêté... Je... Je... l'ai attrapé par derrière._

_Où l'as-tu attrapé exactement ?_ Demanda Hermione retenant son souffle.

_Sa poitrine et.. son... son... il était dur..._ Dit Harry d'une voix inaudible.

L'effet fut immédiat. Hermione rougissait d'un rouge carmin, comme une rose, tandis que Ron tomba littéralement de sa chaise, ouvrant et fermant sa bouche sans qu'un mot n'en sorte. Quand finalement, il retrouva sa voix, il se remit sur sa chaise, boudant quand il parla à l'autre jeune homme.

_Tu pourrais m'avertir la prochaine fois que tu dis un truc pareil, tu veux ! J'ai presque faillit avoir une crise cardiaque._ Cria le roux et la jeune fille se mit à rire. _Ce n'est pas drôle ! Comment te sentirais-tu si Ginny te parlait du plaisir qu'elle aurait eu avec McGonagall ? _

_Snape n'est pas comme McGonagall_. Déclara la jeune fille avant qu'Harry ne puisse frapper Ron. _Il est beaucoup plus jeune et... _

_Quoi et plus agréable ?_ Demanda-t-il avec un sourcil levé. Ils regardèrent le survivant, attendant la suite.

_Il est tellement différent de ce que vous pensez..._ Harry soupira, mais alors un sourire malicieux apparu sur ses lèvres. _J'ai saisi son sexe et je suis encore en vie. Il est vraiment plus agréable que McGonagall._ Hermione toujours aussi rouge, éclata de rire, tandis que Ron faillit de nouveau tomber de sa chaise.

_Je vais te tuer, mec !_

_Allez, Harry. Alors il t'a laissé partir ?_

_Je pense qu'il était trop choqué pour faire quelque chose. Quand il a finalement bougé, j'étais déjà dans la salle commune. Jusqu'à ce moment-là, je pensais que j'étais le seul à avoir une érection._

_Littéralement..._

_Après tout ça,_ continua Harry jetant un regard du côté de Ron. _Jamais je n'aurais osé imaginer qu'il puisse être attiré par moi..._

_Ce qui est évident..._

Harry riait. _Ouais... Alors le lendemain matin... J'ai foncé._

_Et tu as flirté avec lui._ Termina la jeune fille. _Qu'est-il arrivé dans cette salle de classe ? Après que tu lui a dit que tu le voulais lui ?_

_Rien de bien méchant... heu.._. Ron, couvre tes oreilles. _Donc... il m'a un peu touché ici et là.._. dit-il sentant ses joues brûler. _Mais Nick est apparu et nous avons dû partir._

_Oh mon dieu, Harry, je suis désolée, je ne savais pas. Je n'ai jamais imaginé qu'il... hé bien... qu'il ne voulais pas te tuer pour ce que tu avais fait._.. Hermione lui fit un sourire timide mais le brun hocha la tête simplement, sachant que la jeune fille ne l'avait pas fait exprès. _Ce qu'il s'est passé était vraiment inattendu._

_Tu étais carrément énervé ce jour-là. Tu ne parlais pas et tu sursautais chaque fois que quelqu'un mentionnait Snape... Tu regardais comme si tu cherchais quelqu'un.._. murmura le roux, se souvenant. _C'était lui, non ? Tu le cherchais..._

_Oui, mais je n'arrivais pas à le trouver. Il n'était nulle part. Je l'ai cherché pendant toute la journée après les cours, mais je n'ai pas pu le trouver. Puis vers minuit, j'ai réalisé que je pouvais utiliser la carte et j'ai vu. Il était dans ses appartements et j'ai couru jusque là. Personne ne m'a ouvert et j'étais sur le point de partir quand... il est apparu en face de moi._

Hermion déglutit. _Alors ?_

_Ron, oreilles._ Harry attendit que son ami ait couvert ses deux oreilles et commençe à fredonner avant de continuer à parler._ Es-tu sûr de vouloir l'entendre ?_ Demanda-t-il à la jeune fille levant un sourcil.

Hermione déglutit de nouveau et hocha la tête. _Seulement si tu veux vraiment me le dire, mais s'il te plaît pas trop de détails._

_Il m'a littéralement fracassé contre le mur et m'a presque... Merlin Hermione, nous étions totalement hors de contrôle. J'en voulais trop et lui était beaucoup trop impatient et... Il..._

_Tu as eu des relations sexuelles avec lui dans un couloir ?_ Demanda la jeune fille, stupéfaite.

_Non, pas vraiment... juste.._. Harry bougea sa main de haut en bas. Et Hermione comprit et devint encore plus rouge qu'avant.

_Et... ? Cela n'explique pas où tu étais toute la nuit et aujourd'hui..._

_En fait, McGonagall est arrivé._

_Oh mon dieu._ Cria Hermione. _Vous a-t-elle vu toi et Snape ?_

_Pff, pauvre femme..._ Fit Ron en riant.

_Non, elle n'a rien vu. Severus m'a envoyé dans sa chambre avant qu'elle n'arrive..._

_Severus ?_ Répéta-t-elle.

_À l'intérieur de sa chambre ?_ Demanda Ron moqueur, souriant à Harry. _Je pense que je peux deviner ce qu'il s'est passé lorsque tu étais dans sa chambre..._

_Ron !_ Hermione lui donna une autre gifle. _Ne sois pas stupide, Harry vient de dire qu'il n'avait pas couché avec Snape._

Ron gloussa. _Hermione, Harry a dit qu'il n'avait pas eu de relations sexuelles avec Snape dans le couloir. Que penses-tu qu'ils ont fait toute la nuit ? Jouer aux échecs ?_

_Harry n'a pas... L'as-tu fait Harry ?_ Hermione regarda fixement son ami.

La main de Harry glissa sur la marque de morsure sur son cou et il pensa aux autres qui couvraient son corps. Et puis, il laissa simplement sortir un large sourire heureux sur ses lèvres.

_C'est pas vrai ! Tu as couché avec Snape ?_

_Chut Hermione !_ Siffla le survivant, entendant un bruit venant de l'extérieur.

_Désolée, désolée..._ Hermione écoutant aussi.

_Echec et mat..._ fit Ron en secouant la tête.

Ils restèrent pendant quelques minutes, avant qu'Hermione ne parle à nouveau plus doucement.

_Comment est-il ? Quand vous êtes seuls, je veux dire..._

Harry réfléchit une seconde.

_Il est gentil. Il voulait dormir avec moi. Je veux dire vraiment dormir. Après... après que nous ayons fait l'amour, je voulais partir... lui laisser de l'espace ou quelque chose comme ça... mais il m'a dit de rester. Il m'a montré un côté de lui, que je n'avais jamais vu. Il était inquiet que Voldemort l'apprenne pour nous. Il n'était pas inquiet à propos de lui-même mais pour moi. Il avait peur, littéralement mort de peur, même lorsque Dobby nous a apporté le petit déjeuner aujourd'hui. Il est très attentionné. Et il est aussi sauvage. Oh oui, si sauvage et attentionné. Et drôle, jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer qu'il avait un sens de l'humour en fait._ Harry souriait. _C'est vraiment agréable d'être simplement avec lui, même si nous ne parlons pas. Cet après-midi, il corrigeait les tests et moi je faisais mes devoirs, par exemple. Et c'était vraiment super... oh merde, j'ai oublié mes devoirs dans ses appartements._

Ron le regarda incrédule, mais ne fit aucun commentaire sur les adjectifs que Harry avait utilisé. Il regarda son ami pendant un certain temps avant de lui donner une petite tape sur le bras. _C'est tout ce qui compte, mec..._

_Quoi ?_ Harry et Hermione le regardèrent presque choqué.

_Hé bien... je m'attendais à ce que... tu ne me parles plus jamais après que tu te sois rendu compte de mon homosexualité ainsi que le fait que je dorme avec notre prof de potions que tu détestes._

_Ne plus te parler parce que tu es gay ? Allez Harry, c'est le monde sorcier, être gay est tout aussi normale que la magie. Et le fait d'être avec Snape... hé bien... ce n'est pas vraiment mon problème. Je veux dire, si tu veux être avec lui et lui veut être avec toi... pourquoi devrais-je être contre ? Sauf quand tu commences à parler de ce que tu fais dans son lit, là je suis tout à fait contre._ Ron souriait à Harry et rougit instantanément quand il remarqua que Hermione le fixait fièrement.

_J'espère qu'il ne tentera pas à parler de ce sujet sauf s'il veut un bâillon dans la bouche._ Grondait une voix profonde derrière eux. Harry, sauta du bureau et se tourna vers la porte. _Mais Harry, si tu te sens à l'aise à partager les détails de notre vie sexuelle, je pense que je devrais faire quelque chose d'encore plus originale pour te faire taire..._

Appuyé contre le chambranle, son amant le regardait, tenant ses devoirs, les bras croisés.

_Severus ! Quoi... ?_

_Tu as laissé ceci dans mes appartements, idiot._ Fit le Maître des Potions, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

_Que puis-je dire_, répondit Harry en souriant, _j'avais autre chose en tête._

_Je ne veux même pas demander ce que cela pourrait être.._. Severus lui fit un sourire taquin puis regarda les deux autres dans la salle.

_Miss Granger, Mr Weasley._ Il hocha la tête vers eux.

_Monsieur._ Ron hocha lui aussi la tête légèrement, essayant de ne pas sourire.

_Professeur Snape._ La jeune fille l'accueilli aussi avec plus de retenue.

L'homme se retourna vers Harry alors qu'il entrait dans la salle de classe, fermant la porte derrière lui. _Comment pourrais-je espérer que tu puisses garder secret quelque chose de si important._ Dit-il en secouant la tête.

_Tu ne pensais quand même pas que je n'allais rien dire à Ron et Hermione, n'est-ce pas ?_ Harry leva un sourcil.

Severus soupira avant de répondre. _Tu as raison._

_Alors... Tu as tout entendu ? _Demanda le jeune homme, rougissant à nouveau d'un rouge profond.

_À partir du moment ou Miss Granger t'as posé plein de questions, oui, à peu près tout._

_Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ?_ Interrogea le jeune homme brun.

_Pourquoi refuser un tel plaisir à Mr Weasley ? Il n'aura pas eu une autre chose dans sa vie de rire de ma situation, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire._

Harry renifla mais le roux resta calme. _Monsieur, si vous voulez vous sentir mieux, je ne riais pas. J'ai simplement failli m'évanouir._ Murmura-t-il calmement en regardant ses chaussures.

_Je peux l'imaginer, M. Weasley._ Répondit l'homme, un soupçon de rire dans sa voix. Puis il se tourna vers Harry et le sourire disparu de son visage. _Harry, voici tes devoirs. La prochaine fois, s'il te plaît, assures-toi que la porte derrière toi soit fermée et que personne ne puisse entendre dans les couloirs les détails de notre relation affective et sexuelle._

_Je suis désolé, Severus._ Harry marmonna baissant les yeux. Soudain, deux doigts se glissèrent sous sa mâchoire, soulevant son menton.

_Comme tu l'as dit, je suis inquiet et effrayé, je dois l'admettre._ Dit l'homme doucement, en fixant les yeux émeraudes. Puis, oubliant complètement l'endroit, il se pencha et embrassa le jeune homme avec la même tendresse et ce dernier se sentit fondre à nouveau.

Soudain, le Maître des Potions entendit quelqu'un se racler la gorge, c'était Ron.

_Monsieur.._. Dit le garçon avec hésitation.

_Oui Monsieur Weasley ?_ Severus leva un sourcil. Lui et Harry s'approchèrent des deux autres afin qu'ils puissent parler plus tranquillement.

_Puis-je parler librement, Monsieur ?_

_Vous avez cinq minutes, soyez rapide. _

_En ce qui me concerne, Monsieur, si j'entends que vous voulez nuire à Harry d'une quelconque manière, je vous botterai les fesses si fort que vous ne serez plus en mesure de vous asseoir un certain temps. Sans compter que si j'en parle à mes frères ainsi qu'à Ginny, ça sera encore pire. Juste pour votre information..._ Dit Ron à la hâte, mais regardant toujours les yeux onyx.

Ce que répondit l'homme, surpris tout le monde.

_Je n'ai aucunement l'intention de nuire à votre ami sauf bien sûr s'il me le demande expressément. Mais je suis reconnaissant pour votre avertissement et vais me montrer honnête en disant ceci. Moi, Severus Snape, devant témoins qui sont Miss Granger et Harry, autorise vous et vos frères et soeur de vous venger si par malheur je ferais du mal à Harry._

_Êtes-vous sûr Monsieur ? Je peux faire très mal et je suis sûr que George et Fred feront encore pire que moi. _Demanda le roux avec un petit sourire au coin de sa bouche.

Severus tendit la main vers Ron.

_Je suis, en effet, absolument sûr, Mr. Weasley._ Répondit-il.

Ron regarda la main pendant une seconde, puis accepta, aussi déterminé. L'homme le prit par la main et tira le roux plus près.

_Par contre Mr Weasley, si vous ou Miss Granger mentionnent cette relation à quiconque, je vous rendrai la vie impossible. Vous le regretterez chaque jour et prierez que la mort vous emmène. Mais ça ne sera pas le cas, vous souffrirez durant toute votre vie, parce que si vous lâchez un seul mot de tout ça, cela pourrait causer la mort de Harry. Et je me mettrai vraiment en colère et croyez-moi quand je vous dis que vous ne voulez pas me voir vraiment en colère._ Les derniers mots furent seulement chuchoté.

_Oui, Monsieur._ Ron hocha la tête mais aucune trace de peur dans les yeux, seule une grande détermination. L'homme regarda Hermione qui hocha aussi la tête, incapable d'ouvrir la bouche. Seulement alors Severus lâcha la main du roux.

_Vous êtes incroyables, vous deux._ Harry souriait à la scène.

Ron regarda le Maître des Potions intentionnellement un instant, son regard observant l'homme de la tête aux pieds.

_Oui, Monsieur Weasley ? _

Secouant légèrement la tête, Ron marmonna. _Vous devez être sacrément bon au lit..._

Hermione haleta et attrapa le bras du roux. _Quoi, mes cinq minutes ne sont pas encore terminées_. Fit le garçon en souriant.

Ce qui fit sourire l'homme au commentaire. _Vous voyez Monsieur Weasley, pour autant que je le sache... je suis en effet... comment l'as-tu dit Harry ? Un Dieu du sexe ?_

Harry hocha la tête, essayant de cacher son sourire. Il se tourna vers l'autre garçon. _Il est génial, c'est de la folie putain ce qu'il fait dans un lit._

_Ou contre le mur... _ajouta le professeur, marchant vers Harry.

_Oui, ou contre le mur._

_Merde. Tais-toi avant que je vomisse_. Fit le roux en riant, Hermione toujours agrippée à son bras.

_Miss Granger, je vous donne aussi, la permission de parler librement, si c'est ce qui vous empêche de parler. Ce n'est pas normal d'avoir une conversation et de ne pas entendre le son de votre voix._

Harry croisa le sourire de Ron et Hermione se mit à rougir.

_Je vous l'ai dit, il a de l'humour._

Mais la jeune fille ne semblait pas offensé quand elle prit la parole.

_Je saute sur l'occasion, Monsieur._

_Je vous en prie._ L'homme agita la main et Hermione parla immédiatement.

_Je connais probablement plus de sorts, de charmes et de potions par rapport à n'importe quels autres étudiants dans cette école et peut-être que je ne suis pas aussi bonne à les utiliser que vous mais je peux très bien vous rendre la vie misérable si vous lui faites du mal._ Fit le jeune fille en montrant Harry. À ce moment, elle ressemblait à la version miniature de McGonagall.

_Je comprends_. Le Maître des Potions hocha la tête et Harry commença à aimer encore plus l'homme, voir le sérieux par rapport aux considérations de ses amis. Il semblait même que les deux autres soient surpris que leur professeur ne rie ou se moque d'eux.

_Bien_. Dit-elle gaiement avec un large sourire sur le visage.

_Ne soit pas si heureuse, Hermione.._. Dit Ron, lui donnant un petit coup dans les côtes.

_Pourquoi pas ? C'est comme dans un livre que j'ai lu. Il s'agissait d'un enseignant qui était tombé amoureux de son élève. Dans le livre, l'étudiant était une fille, mais..._

Harry ne pu entendre la suite. Un seul mot avait court-circuité son cerveau. Il leva les yeux vers Severus et trouva une paire d'yeux obsidiennes, le regardant fixement.

_Amoureux ?_

* * *

><p><p>

Voilà pour ce chapitre. Je n'ai pas vraiment l'impression que cette histoire plaise beaucoup:-(

La suite arrivera très vite, enfin je croise les doigts

Bonne lecture à tous et toutes et à la prochaine.


End file.
